That One Person
by NewKagome1989
Summary: Fedual Era: The Orb of Destruction is born in one person every 1,000 years. What happens when Inuyasha and the gang find a half demon named Kagome? There more to her than they think. Did Naraku kill her family? What of Kikyo? Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin
1. Named

She ran like she was told. Behind her, she could hear her parents being slain and she smelled smoke from the hut she used to live in. She had wished her mate was here to protect her. She had received news that he had died in battle. As prove, his sword was delivered to her by Totsai and told to give it to her child when she was old enough. For many months, she cried by the river where they first met. She would rub her stomach. She was trying to be strong for both her and her unborn child. Her parents tried to hide the fact that she was to give birth to a demon. But when she began to show, thy were forced to leave and so made a hut in the forest. Her mother was a priestess, her father was a demon slayer. It was unholy but nothing in life could stop their love. Now, their lives were ending to save their only child and grandchild. They both smiled at each other and readied themselves for the demons that came. Their screams could be heard for miles.

Their daughter stopped at the rivers edge. She erected a barrier to protect herself. On her back, she carried her father's weapon. Around her waist was her mate's sword. Her father's weapon was a fan. Sure it was a girl's object but, it held do much power.. She had the strength to throw wield it which no other person did besides her father. Her mate's sword would not transform, meaning it gave protection to her. She held onto her daughter for dear life. Her daughter, only 2 weeks old cried. She knew her grandparents were dieing. She would always remember them. If though they were far away, she smelled the smoke and the blood. They were dead. Her mother was strong and powerful. She could tell. But right now she was holding on to her for dear life. She knew the life for them was gonna be tough. But it she a life she chose. She remembered when she had first made the life changing choice.

_**She was practicing her aiming with her arrows. Miko powers flowed through her veins. She was hitting her mark with every shot. Something told her to stop. She carefully scanned the area. Something big was coming. She was turning around when something landed behind her. He was tall and big. He wore a grey kimono but most of it by the armor. He had armor of the dog demon from the West, but was different in looks. He had black hair with the silver strands and black bangs. He had purple eyes and purple two purple stripes on each side of his cheeks. He had one sword tied to his hip. The other one was striped to his back. His hair was in a ponytail, his tail was split in two and was black. He looked down at her. She bowed out of respect. "I didn't expect humans to bow." "We do when we know how to." "You are far from your village to be out here." "I refuse to live in a village. Too many people to rely on you." "You're lying. Hahaha. Human, you amuse me." "I beg your pardon, my name is Aura." "I didn't ask for your name human." "You didn't. I gave it to you." "Hahaha. I shall spare your life. I hope to see you again.. Aura." She looked up in shock as he went away. Usually a demon would have killed her by now. From then on it was love.**_

She waited til it safe to put down the barrier. She unstrapped her weapons to give her child a bath. They were both dirty. Her child giggled as her mother washed over her tickle spots. She looked like her father. She light purple eyes, She black bangs with two black locks and the underneath part of her hair was black. The top of her hair was while and she had two grey dog ears on her head. She had her mother's smile and warmth. She was picked up and held. She was sung her mother's lullaby. It brought her to sleep when she was little and it worked on her daughter. She looked on her shoulder someone was speaking to her "My Lady there is a hut we have made near a village. You must follow my directions." She nodded. "Your daughter is beautiful. The Lord's daughter indeed." She smiled. She was now sleeping in her arms. The hut was one small hut but it would do. A small fire was made as she made a place her daughter to lay down. "Totsai will bring kimonos to for you and your daughter to wear." "I thank Myoga." "You are my master's mate after all." "Don't you serve others as well?" Myoga "Yes I do. I do what I can. She is a beautiful child Lady Aura." "Yes she is. She looks just like her father." Myoga laughed "I must be on my way Lady Aura. I will check on you soon." Aura nodded. Her daughter began to stir. She carefully picked her up and fed her, her milk. When she was done, she was burped and changed. The child yawned and shook herself to stay up. "Now now young lady. It's time for bed. He eyes were barely open now. Aura hummed the song for her and her eyes closed.

Myoga and Totsai were gone engraving the tombstones. Totsai "Did you inform her?" Myoga "Yes I did. But something is wrong with her." Totsai "What do you mean?" Myoga " I do not know. But something was not right." Totsai "This is the best I can do. A small shrine. It looks like a hut though." Myoga "Because it is. We buried them underneath it remember." Totsai scratched his head and tilted it to the side, "Ah yes. A picture of them as well." Myoga "We must go now Totsai. We have things to do."

Aura silently cried, careful not to wake her daughter. She wished her parents were alive and that her mate was there. She cried til she was sleep. Her daughter slept soundly throughout the night. But it wasn't her imagination when she felt someone patting her head back. It was a firm hand. It held warmth and comfort, care and love. She loved it. It's scent was familiar. She smiled as she opened her eyes to find no one there. She looked at her sleeping mother on the floor. She quietly crawled over and got in between her arms.

Aura awoke to her daughter in between her arms. She smiled as the child eyes began to close again. It wasn't til when Aura heard her breathing well was when she relaxed. "You are my daughter Kagome. I will not let anyone hurt you. Together for ever my sweet Kagome."

Three ghostly figures stood in the hut on the other side of them and smiled. They knew that they would be alright. All it took was time and patience. The three spirits looked up to the sky. One was a huge dog. He looked back down at the hut. Seeing through the hut he said to Kagome in her dreams "Kagome. If you feel lost or alone, always look to the sky. I will shine for you and show you the way. My child….. Kagome."


	2. That Rainy Night

_**CHAPTER 2: THAT RAINY NIGHT**_

Years went by as Kagome grew close to 4 years old. She always helped her mother and followed her when her mother was called for. When not looking, children would kick her, beat her, call her names. It was one day when she learned of the word half breed.

She was walking back from the village when she moved near the hut. Her mother was in the hut, cooking dinner. She neared the hut, trying to cover her bruises and wounds. He walked in and wiped away the tears. He mother turned to her "What happened" "Nothing mother. I fell over some rocks is all." "Her mother kneeled down to her and hugged her, crying. "Mother, what's a half breed." "Her mother gasped, silent tears streamed down her face. She knew what it was. She hoped that it would all be over soon. 

Aura taught Kagome attack basics and defense basics. She taught Kagome how to use her sickle. Totsai had taken the swords a couple of weeks after Kagome's birth. Kagome couldn't use her miko powers so Aura taught her to use them in water, fire, earth, and wind bending. Kagome was a natural at it. She was no longer picked on by the villagers, as she defended herself. But something inside her was changing. She began to care less about life and practice by herself. Improving her speed, strength, and knowledge. Aura was worried about her and her own self. She was growing weaker by the day but she kept strong. Kagome needed her and she needed Kagome.

She was now lying in the hut. Her strength was weakening. She could barely move. Kagome had ran to get firewood and mix herbs for her mother. She knew how to make them. Walked in with a cool bucket of water. She placed a cloth on her mother's forehead. It was getting dark outside. Signs that a rain storm was coming. Little Kagome prepared lunch for her and her mother. "Mother you must eat. You'll get better if you eat." "Thank you Kagome. I will. Why don't you practice your lessons today." "Are you sure mother?" "Y-Yes I'm sure." With that, Kagome got up and closed the small sliding door. She ran off to her practice area.

"Is that where she is?" "Yes sister. That is where she is." "Let's go then."

Kagome had practice for a while. She began to feel drops of rain. "It's raining. But something doesn't seem right.' She smelled until it struck her. Smoke. It was coming from the direction of the hut. She ran towards the hut, hoping it was from the village and not her home.

"Where do you think you are going?" She stopped in front of a tall hooded figure. "Move out of my way or I'll.." "You'll what? Kill me? I don't think so half demon." "Move out of my way!" Kagome jumped for the hooded figure and flexed her claws. She aimed for the face. The hooded figure was caught off guard and received claw marks to the left side of her face, going across to the right bottom side. As soon as Kagome turned around to face her again, she was gone. Kagome ran for her home hoping, it was all a dream.

Aura smelled the smoke. She tried her best to sit up or crawl but she was too weak. She weakly called for Kagome.

Kagome stopped in fear and shock, her home.. How? Rain had now begun to pour form the sky, now was her chance. She busted through the door and looked around. She could hear her mother calling for her. She quickly ran for her mother's figure and dragged her out of the hut.

Kagome wrapped her mother in a blanket and dragged her off into a cave. Aura's chest barely rose.

Kagome "Mother please don't leave me!" Aura "My dear sweet Kagome." Kagome's tears were down her cheeks and making their wet spots on her mother's kimono. Aura "I have always loved you Kagome. Your father and grandparents would be so proud." Kagome "If I didn't go off to practice and stayed here with you mother, this wouldn't have happened." Aura "Now now Kagome. It is not your fault. It is life my dear. When one falls, another rises. When one rises, another falls. It is time." Kagome "NO! Mother no!"

Her mother turned to Kagome and placed her hand in hers. She held on tight. She did not want to leave her daughter behind in the world, all alone. She said something to Kagome that made Kagome cry even more "I will always love you, Kagome. Look for me in the sky. My voice will be on the wind. I love you… little one." With her last breath, she closed her eyes and her hand went lose. 

Kagome "Mother! Mother!" That night, Kagome buried her mother in the cave and placed a barrier around the cave. She sat near the grave til morning. She gathered flowers and placed them on her grave and engraved her saying on the tombstone.

The sun rose early that morning. Kagome walked out the cave. She was only four years old, where would she go? Totsai landed next to her. She never said anything, she followed after he paid his respects. They took off into the sky. He knew she'd return when she was old enough. 

From that day forward, Kagome told herself not to love anyone, for if they died, they, would bring up tears that need not be shed. Tears were a sign of weakness and to show them gave the opponent the advantage. She taught herself to depend on herself and not let anyone get too close to her. She would remember that lady's voice and seek revenge.


	3. Trouble

_**CHAPTER 3: TROUBLE**_

14 years went by since that night in the cave. Totsai had taken her in and when she was 16, went to travel on her own. Every year, she visited her grandparents and mother's grave. She became a beautiful woman. Though she was cold in ways. She became a master at bending and spells. She carried her grandfather's weapon with her where ever she went. Totsai had Myoga check on her every now and then and she'd stop by to visit. She stayed in the hut close to the forest and had made a friend years back. It was a tiny dragon about the size of Kirara's small formed could transform into a Big Kirara size dragon. It was a blue color with a black under side, amber eyes, and an arrow like tail with a white tip. It's wings were blue with a black underside and appeared only when she'd take flight.

Inuyasha walked along side Miroku and Sango. Kikyo was to his right. She had been his girl for two years now. To him, she was his world. Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin didn't approve. (In this story, Rin is Sango's age). Kikyo was known as a castle whore. Three months ago, when she was kidnapped by the leader of the wolf demon tribe, she had intercourse with him. She had bathed after to get rid of the scent, She never told anyone about it, Inuyasha had slain him when they caught up to him. She had played it off well. They were on their way back to the castle. Sesshomaru had to return to the castle handle some business. Inuyasha's father and mother didn't like Kikyo at all either.

Inutaisho couldn't believe the years went by quickly. The Northern Lord was the key to defeating Naraku's father, now Naraku himself. The Northern Lord was known for the Cutting Grass sword and the Orb of Destruction. The Orb of Destruction was rarity born within the purest of beings. Used once, it could be used to destroy and to heal.

Kagome traveled down a dirt path with Kira on her shoulders. Her eyes and ears were open to sounds. Kagome walked along the path with her eyes closed. She had practiced this for many years. In case she was in a dark cave or blinded by her opponent in battle. Her ears twitched every minute or so. She slowly opened her eyes as a gentle breeze blew from behind her. She could have sworn she heard a voice on the wind. When she looked up, something was shining in the sky, even though the sun was up. She brought her focus back on track and continued. She put new flowers on her grandparent's graves. When she was little, her mother told her that her mother loved roses. Her father loved the rare blue roses. Kagome placed two on each of their graves. She closed her hands together and said a prayer. She looked at the drawings of them. Her eyes began to tear up. She turned her foot the other way and walked towards the cave. It was tough, but going to the cave was going to be even harder. It would take two days to reach the cave. Kira came and jumped back on her shoulders, and gave her a nudge. "Alright. Go find something to eat, I'll wait here and start a fire." The dragon transformed and took to the sky. Kagome had given her strict rules not to hunt village livestock, She didn't want any conflicts with villagers. They brought up terrible memories. She set up camp and waited for Kira to return. Tonight was her weak night. When she became human, she relied on her bending. She used it in battle as a last resort if her other weapons didn't do the job.

Inuyasha laid in his bed with Kikyo sitting . They were cuddling up, it was a cold night. Sango and Miroku had retreated to their room for the night, as did everyone else. Inuyasha turned to Kikyo and looked at her "Kikyo, do you love me?" Kikyo "Yes I do Inuyasha. Why would you ask me that?" Inuyasha studied her, "Well, rumors are going around that you're sleeping with the guards of the castle." Kikyo "They're just jealous Inuyasha. I love you with all my heart." Inuyasha pulled her down into a kiss.

"Tie it down!" "Don't let it escape!" "Get the Lords. Quick!"

Kagome sensed something was wrong. Kira had not returned yet. She closed her eyes and listened quietly. She felt Kira near by, but something was wrong. She quickly gathered her things and ran.

Inutaisho knocked on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sango's door. They were needed. The village in their territory had captured a demon and they needed it to be killed. They said it was powerful and the weighted ropes wouldn't hold long. Inuyasha "Father, did they say what it was?" Inutaisho "No, but if they couldn't kill it, then it must be powerful." Sesshomaru "Whatever it is, we should be able to destroy it." Inuyasha "In that case, let me kill it. Sesshomaru always gets to do it." Inutaisho "I don't care who does it, as long as it killed and off my lands."

Kagome ran straight into the forest. Her and Kira were very close. She'd die if something happened to her. She couldn't go on knowing that she let down another being down. She had her sword ready as well. She slowed down when she neared the village and hid in the bushes. Kira noticed her scent and looked in her direction. Her eyes told Kagome that she was just passing over the village when they attacked her. From her small backpack, she picked out a flute (It plays the first few seconds of Lugia's Song from pokemon) She couldn't play it now, it wasn't a good time. She saw three demons and 3 humans land from the sky, the villagers bowed and they exchanged a few words. The one with the ears drew his sword out 'He's a half demon , just like me.' She focused her attention to the group. She saw a demon slayer. She realized that her grandfather wore that type of armor, the night they died. 'Wear did she get that armor, that priestess, did she know my grandmother?' She looked at Kira. Kira's eyes widened. "I don't even need to use the Windscar for this. One clean swipe on the neck. Kagome put the flute back in her bag, it wouldn't have done anything. She prepared her fan and smoke bombs. She didn't want to fight. Not tonight of all nights.

"I don't even need to use the wind scar on this dragon. One swipe along the neck should do it. Inuyasha lifted his sword. Night stood still. Kira looked at him with frightened eyes. She closed them as the sword swung down towards her neck. She opened one eye slowly. She noticed that the ropes were loosening all around her. She waited for the smoke to clear around her and gasped.


	4. Sesshomaru's Surprise

_**CHAPTER 4: SESSHOMARU'S SURPRISE**_

Everyone gasped. Smoke. Someone had covered the dragon up. Inuyasha stepped back to watch. Something or someone was helping the dragon. Kikyo readied her bow as Sango readied her boomerang. When the smoke cleared, a figure in a hooded robe stood. A huge fan, as big as the boomerang Sango owns.

Inutaisho "Woman, move now." "I am sorry my Lord. I will not." Sesshomaru "Why you little.." "I do not fear you Lord. This dragon was just passing by." Inuyasha "Move out of my way!" Kagome's hand shot up and the earth rose up. Inuyasha jumped back. Kikyo "Who are you?" "Who I am is not important priestess." Sango "Move out of the way." Sango threw her boomerang. Kagome smiled and grabbed her fan with one hand. She swung it left, then right. It created a huge gust of wind. Sango's boomerang slowed down and fell a couple of feet in front of Kagome. Miroku "Incredible." Kikyo "No human can create a weapon that heavy enough to create wind like that." Sesshomaru ran at her with full speed. Kagome smirked and showed her fan. She mumbled something and the fan began to spin. Sesshomaru stopped, she was gone.

Inutaisho "One of Naraku's incarnations?" Sesshomaru "No." Inuyasha "That's no fun, the dragon got away too." Kikyo "It's okay. They won't come near this village again." Miroku "What are you saying?" Sango "By the way she fought, she was defending herself and the dragon. She didn't want to fight." Inuyasha "But why protect it?" Sango "Her friend or pet maybe? I mean, I'd protect Kirara." They looked to the sky and headed back to their castle. Something was strange about the hooded figure they faced tonight.

Kagome met up by at their camp site. Kina flew down and transformed into her smaller form. Kagome three two rabbits and two fish down. She skinned the rabbits and stuck them on sticks to let them cook. Then she took the two fish and stuck them on sticks over the fire. She removed her robe and hood and put it in her back pack. She told Kina to come over and Kina did. Kina looked up at her with sad eyes. Kagome nodded and told her that she believed her. Some humans just didn't took to violence first, then ask questions. She waited til the food was done and placed it on a small rock for Kina and herself. They ate and fell asleep shortly after.

Kagome awoke at sunrise. Her human night had passed and her demon features were returning, They began to walk again. This time, they avoided the village and walked through the forest. She had sensed that no on was following her and continued. Kina had jumped off her shoulder to walk or chase butterflies. Kagome was quiet when it was just her and Kina. Kina loved chasseing butterflies. It made her happy, plus the practice of pouncing. The continued on the path until they reached a burned down spot. The grass never grew there.

Inuyasha and the others were out in the practice field. They were training, trying to improve their skills. Sesshomaru never practiced with them. While they practiced, he spent time with Rin. They spent time in the gardens. Rin loved the flowers and other things that grew in the garden. It was like her freedom. When Sesshomaru would go away, she'd mostly spend time with Inuyasha's mother or come to the gardens. It was obvious they loved each other. Rin chatted with Sango and told the things they did or the things he did her for. Only Sango knew these things and she swore not to tell another soul.

Sango "Why are we training?" Inuyasha "Sesshomaru said that we were leaving tomorrow." Miroku "For what?" Kikyo "Naraku." Sango "O. Well why can't we use this time to relax?" Miroku "Good question. I guess it's important. Inuyasha is taking an order from Sesshomaru after all." Inuyasha "Watch it Miroku." Kikyo "Inuyasha. He is right." Sango 'There she goes again. Using _he _or _she_ again. She can never say our names.' Miroku looked at Sango. You could tell she was angry. Kikyo never liked to use their names. Only called them _he, she, her, him._ They never liked her either. They were preparing to leave.

THAT NIGHT

Sesshomaru called Rin into his room. Rin was surprised. They always met in her room. She wondered what was wrong. She knocked and walked in. He was sitting on his bed patting the side closest to the pillows, she sat next to him. He wasn't looking at her in the eyes, like he always had. Rin began to worry. He turned to her, his eyes read serious.

Sesshomaru "Rin, I will ask you this question. Answer it with honesty." Rin "Yes Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru "Do you l-l-love me?" Rin "Yes Sesshomaru. When you go out searching for Naraku, I worry about your safety. I often go into the gardens when you are away. I dream about you in my sleep Sesshomaru. I am always by your side when you are here. Yes Sesshomaru, I love you." Sesshomaru "As I the same way Rin. He moved in on Rin. He got down on one knee and held her hand. Rin's heart began to fastened "Rin, will you marry me and be my mate?" Rin's eyes went wide with shock "Yes Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru slipped a ring on her finger and jumped up. He pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her lips. She accepted him and they shared a passionate kiss. They parted and Sesshomaru looked down at her. Rin nodded. She knew what he had to do. He went down to bite her neck. She winced at the pain. She turned to bite him. Sesshomaru never winced. Their blood combined from the bites. Sesshomaru stood up and held his hand out to her. She gladly took his hand. Sesshomaru smirked as he saw the tears stream down her face. They were happy tears. They walked to her room. They hugged and kissed before he left for his room. He went for his room. The rest of the mating ritual would have to wait til he returned. He prepared for the trip. At sunrise, he waited on Inuyasha and the rest. They left before the rest of the castle could wake up. No one knew about Sesshomaru and Rin's meeting last night. He wanted it that way for a while. He had only hoped that his father would keep his mouth shut. Demons were able to tell. Humans only knew when they showed the mark on their necks. He only hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't mate with Kikyo. What a long journey this was going to be.


	5. Kusanagi, The Grasscutter Sword

_**CHAPTER 5: Kusanagi, The Grasscutter Sword**_

Kagome climbed up the hill into the mountains. They had to reach the mountain top by sun down. She took careful steps, careful not to lose her footing. Her heels were flung over her shoulders. It had rained the other night and the ground was still wet so she couldn't use her earth bending skills to get them to the top. Totsai had told her that her father's sword could only be found within her heart. It's scent was masked so it wasn't gonna be easy to find. Kina was in her big form, in case Kagome slipped or fell. Tonight was the night where she became weak once more. She was already turning. She had rumors of warriors from the Western Lands were traveling. It was best to avoid them again.

The gang stayed in a village near a mountain. Ladies danced and the only one enjoying it was Miroku. Sango stared at him with angry eyes. Inuyasha looked kinda freaked out. Kirara hid behind him. Kikyo knew Sango was one to fear when she became angry. Sesshomaru had stepped out. He had sensed something was wrong. He looked up to see a dragon flying south of the village. He questioned himself. He turned back to go to the hut.

Inuyasha "Is there any way to get a private room around here?" Kikyo smirked "What's the matter.. Inuyasha?" Inuyasha "It's just that..What?! Not that Kikyo. I mean, by the way Sango is acting, she's gonna blow this place apart." Sango walked out the room and headed towards a small pond she saw earlier. 

'_I can't believe him! He admitted that he loved me, and I did the same. So why his he looking at other women?!_

She sat near the pond as tears formed in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and returned to the hut. She passed everyone and went to her and Kikyo's room to sleep in.

Rin sat in her bedroom, rubbing her neck. It was sore from the mark. Demons couldn't feel the pain, but humans could. She jumped in Inuyasha's mother opened the door, "I hope you don't mind. I came to check on you. You've been acting strange lately." Rin "Whatever do you mean?" "You rub your neck as if you have a mate mark or something." Rin "It'd just a kink in the neck. She put her hand down. Big mistake. Inuyasha's mother gasped. Rin "It's not what you think!" Inuyasha's mother began to have tears in her eyes "I'm so happy for you and Sesshomaru!" She hugged her.

Kagome didn't know what was taking Kina so long. Kagome began to get worried. Demons lived on this mountain. She heard some rustling in the bushes and froze. It wasn't a small rustle either it was big. She jumped up and froze, it was looking at her.

Everyone stopped as they heard a scream. Inuyasha "Is there a village on the mountain?" Elder "No. No one ever goes up there. Demons live there." Kikyo "We should go and check it out." Miroku "Where's Sango." Sango "Why would you care Miroku?" Miroku "I umm." Sesshomaru "Who or whatever it was the screaming stopped.

Kagome ran. The demon clawed her shoulder and cut her stomach. The cut on her stomach wasn't deep. But it still hurt. She ran for a near by cave. It was small enough for her to fit in, and keep the demon out. She ran towards the back and fell down a tunnel. She rolled until she hit the bottom. "Ouch. That really hurt. Where am I?" She looked around. Light came and aimed on a platform. A sword was placed in the center of it. She walked towards it. It was a great sword from the looks of it. Something like what Totsai would have made. She admired the sheath of the sword. Was this the sword she was seeking. He father's sword was called the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, or The famous Grasscutter Sword. She went to touch it and pulled away. Blue electricity gave her a shock. Rumbling from the right made her turn. The demon was breaking through. She looked at her shoulder. Blood was soaking her night kimono. Kina had everything else but the flute. She couldn't call on Kina now. She turned and grabbed the sword. The demon broke free and was running towards her. She pulled and it broke free. It transformed into a fang and she swung it. The demon fell to his knees and turned to ashes. She felt relieved until the cave began to rumble. A bright light from under her feet came up at her. She embraced herself.

The gang turned back to the mountain. The mountain falling apart. Something shot out from the mountain and to the right. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru clearly saw that it was a human. Sango called Kirara and they ran. She couldn't have fallen to far from the mountain. Kiara hunted down the scent of human blood. Kagome was laying at the edge of a forest. She had played the flute to call Kina. She felt Kina near by.

Kina landed next to her master. She slowly pushed Kagome onto her (She had to bend down of course) Kina turned her attention to The huge cat that landed in front of her. Kagome "Kina, I have the sword. Head to Totsai's Place. Now." Sango "Hold it! Did you come from the mountain? You're bleeding. Are you human? No human could have survived that fall." Kina opened her mouth and fire blew out. They took to the sky and to Totsai's place." Sango looked up and returned to the gang. Miroku "What happened?" Sango "They are heading to Totsai's. We must leave now."

Inutaisho looked to the sky. Inuyasha's mother looked as well. Inutaisho " The sword. It's back." Inuyasha's mother "What sword dear?" Inutaisho "The sword of the Northern Lord, Kintaro." Inuyasha's mother "But who could have it?" Inutaisho "Someone with his blood running through his veins. Or his mate. I must go to Totsai's Place and speak with him about this." Inuyasha's mother "Don't be gone to long. I'm Sure the others are going to Totsai's as well. Come back safely, and don't forget about Sesshomaru." Inutaisho "I won't I promise I'll be back.


	6. Confronting Friends or Foes

_**CHAPTER 6:Confronting Friends or Foes?**_

Kagome and Kina reached Totsai's by sundown. Kagome went to her small hut and Kina went and brought the sword to Totsai. Totsai couldn't believe that Kagome had found the sword. He went to Kagome and told Kagome about the sword. Totsai "It'll be rough to get to know the attacks and basics but I think you can do it." Kagome nodded Totsai looked towards his place. Kagome "People are coming, aren't they?" Totsai "I won't ell them you're here. Too many questions will be asked." Kagome nodded.

Totsai sat at his usual place. Inutaisho was the first to arrive. Seconds later, the gang. Sesshomaru "Father, why are you here?" Inutaisho "The same reason you're here. Totsai is it true? The Kusanagi?" Inuyasha "Kusanagi?" Inutaisho "It was a sword forged by Totsai under the order of Kintaro, The Northern Lord." Sesshomaru "I thought no one was left." Miroku "Apparently, we were wrong." Totsai "Sit down. I will tell you the story. Lord Kintaro mated with a human. He told me to forge the sword years before meeting her. It is known as the Grasscutter Sword." Kikyo "Why?" Totsai "When in battle. The field was engulfed in flames. He used the sword to cut back the grass and remove the fuel from the fire, but in doing so, he discovered that the sword enabled him to control the wind and cause it to move in the direction of the enemy." Sesshomaru "In other words, he controlled the direction of an attack." Totsai "Correct Sesshomaru. But in another battle, the sword could cut an attack and shoot it back at the opponent, o cause it to go in another direction." Sango "What about his mate?"

Totsai "Ah yes. Priestess Aura. She was beautiful." Inutaisho "But she was a priestess." Totsai "Ah yes and a slayer. Her mother came from a long line of priests, the only one in her family born girl with the powers. Aura's father was a demon slayer who came from the southern villages. Love could not tear them apart. The same was for Aura and Lord Kintaro." Inuyasha "What happened?" Totsai "Lord Kintaro fell in battle one day, leaving to sword to Aura. Later on, demons battled her parents and destroyed the hut where they lived. Aura survived and moved else where." Inutaisho "Where is she now?" Totsai "Sadly, she died 14 years ago." Miroku "Then who has the sword?" Totsai "Aura gave birth to a child three months after Lord Kintaro died. After Aura passed away, shrines were built for the three. I have not seen her daughter in years." Inuyasha "You must have. There was a human heading here. Sango heard her say." Inutaisho "Is this true Totsai?" Totsai "I huh." Sesshomaru "There's someone in the hut." Inutaisho "Let's go check it out."

They ran to the hut. It was small but big enough to hide something big. They looked down as the flip opened to reveal a dragon the small size of Kirara. When Kirara transformed and roared, it did the same. It looked toward Totsai. Totsai "I told you. No one important is here." Kikyo "Maybe he's right." Sesshomaru 'There is someone here though." Miroku "There's an aura coming from the hut. it's not coming from the dragon." Suddenly the hut blew into pieces as a gust of wind. "Who dares ruin my rest?"

Totsai "Oh dear. Now you've done it." Inutaisho "Done what?" Totsai 'This won't end well.'

_**There stood a woman, age if 18 with the huge fan stretched out. She wore a white kimono that went to her lower thighs. On the tips, shoulders, and lower part of her kimono were black vines with magenta circles at the end of each vine tip. She wore ninja heels (Ones that Lady Tusnade wears in Naruto.) She wore white and black gloves with the fingers and thumbs cut out. She had black and white hair that went like an oreo with dark purple eyes and two grey dog ears on her head. **_Everyone admitted. She looked great.

Totsai "Kagome I tried to keep them away." Kagome smirk "I can see that." Kikyo "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kagome "My name is Kagome. I live here. I don't know what you are doing here. You all need to leave." Inuyasha "You can't tell us when to leave." Kagome "Excuse me? I live here. You don't." Totsai "That is true Inuyasha." Miroku " Come on Inuyasha. Leave her alone." Kikyo "No. We should be able to leave and go as we please." Kagome "You have spiritual powers?" Kikyo "Yes. I would leave now if I were you. You can't use the ones you have half breed." Kagome's eyes flickered, "Want to bet?" Kagome's left hand was outlined in pink. With a flick of her wrist, the ground under Kikyo began to come up. Everyone backed off. The ground came towards Kikyo, covering her in it. Kikyo "Let me out of this!" Kagome "It may not be the way you use them. My mother taught me a different way to use my powers. You dare tell me to back off and call me a half breed when you are among the living dead? A body made of clay and bones, a fake body that can't feel anything." Kikyo "Why you little.." Kagome "I wouldn't if I were you." Sango "Let her go!" Kirara charged towards Kagome but, Kina flew in front of Kagome and opened her mouth. Fire came at Kirara, she dodged. Miroku "Sutras!" They were attached to the dirt mound that Kikyo was in. They did nothing. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha "What's so funny?" Kagome "Oh. Nothing." "Then turn around." Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru coming at her with his poison claws. She couldn't dodge and took the blow. Before she landed on the ground, she put her hands on the ground and did three hand stands. "That's not fair. Blinding our opponent!" Her ears twitched. She now had to rely on sound and movement on the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

Sesshomaru "You should leave now half breed." Kagome "What did you just say?" Miroku "That was harsh Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru "Let me handle this." Kagome "What did you call me dog boy?" Sesshomaru "I believe you heard me." Kina growled. Kagome "No. Kina. I can handle this." Sesshomaru "I am Lord Sesshomaru. Half brother to Inuyasha and son to Lord Inutaisho and deceased mother." Everyone gasped when they heard Kagome, "I am Kagome. Granddaughter of Priestess Mia and Lord Taro of the Southern Demon Slayers Village. Daughter of Priestess Aura and Lord Kintaro, Dog Demon Lord of the Northern Lands.

The wind blew her hair and kimono. Their was a lot of anger in her. '_** He'll pay for calling me that. No one calls me a half breed. Ever! He's mine now!'**_


	7. Trouble Around the Corner

_**CHAPTER 7: Trouble Around the Corner**_

They stood ready. Kagome was still blinded by Sesshomaru's poison. Kikyo was still in the cocoon made from earth. Miroku "Got to admit, she's got a lot of guts." Sango "I'm just happy seeing Kikyo like this." Miroku smiled, "Me too." Inuyasha "What are you too saying?" Miroku and Sango anime sweat drop. Miroku "Oh nothing." Sango "Just trying to watch the fight."

No matter what attacks they used, they matched in every way. Kagome used her earth and wind bending. When she had to use it, she looked good. It looked like she was dancing. Inutaisho "She's using the ground and the air to guess his moves." Inuyasha "She can't see. If we could get her in the air, and attack at once, she wouldn't be able to dodge." Sango " I'm surprised Inuyasha." Inuyasha "At what?" Miroku "You've thought of a way to attack. Usually you just jump right in." Inutaisho laughed.

Kagome landed on the tip of Sesshomaru's sword. "What's the matter? Can't a demon catch a half breed like me?" "Woman, get off my sword." "I thought we weren't using weapons?" "I chose differently." Kagome drew her mother's sword. It was outlined in pink, showing it's miko powers. Kikyo "Careful, her sword!" Sesshomaru "I know that." Kagome "If you know, then why don't you try!" Sesshomaru turned in shock. Someone had managed to touch him, let alone a woman in battle. Her power had stung a little bit. A cut appeared on his arm. He jumped back the second time she tried.

Inuyasha "Come on Sesshomaru. Can't you defeat her?" Sesshomaru came towards Inuyasha, "Shut up." He punched him in the face. Sango "Sesshomaru! He was gonna tell you a plan." Miroku "This time, it'll work." Sesshomaru "What."

Kagome wondered what they were doing. She took this time to think. 'If I stay, there's a chance my body will give in. I'm not fully healed. There is one place I can go that they can't touch me.' Kagome looked at Kina. Kina grew a smile on her face and her wings appeared. Kina took off and Kagome's fan did it's trick.

Kikyo "She's getting away!" Sesshomaru "What?!" Totsai "This is bad." Inutaisho "Why is this bad?" Totsai "She's disappeared again." Inuyasha " We can just track her scent." Totsai "No. Her grandfather's fan is amazing." Sesshomaru "What do you mean?" Totsai "It works like a clothing device. It masks her scent and that of Kina's. Otherwise, when she'd run off when she was little, I would have been able to find her." Sango "What did you say Totsai?" Totsai "I took care of her when she was little. Though she'd rely on herself. She'd come back with wounds, cuts, bruises. I tried taking care of her the best I could. She acts a whole lot like Inuyasha." Kikyo "Can someone please get me out of this thing." Totsai "It's no use. Only Kagome can do that. Her bending is strong." Miroku "Looks like Kikyo will have to stay here. We'll have to go and find her." Inuyasha "I agree. Let's go." Kikyo "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha "What! Totsai will take care of you." Inutaisho "Well Sesshomaru, let's be on our way to the castle. I know about Rin." Sesshomaru "Yes father."

Everyone went there own ways. Sesshomaru went straight into Rin's room. Rin ran up to him and hugged him. She always did this when he returned. Sesshomaru lifted her chin and kissed her. Sesshomaru "How did they find out?" Rin "My neck was hurting. Inuyasha's mother saw it after I put my hand down. She must have told your father." Sesshomaru "They are happy. For the both of us." Rin "I mean, Inuyasha's mother. She went crazy. Hahaha, you should have seen her." Sesshomaru "It's getting late Rin, we should retire for the night. Meet me in my room in 5 minutes." Rin 'Why Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru 'Remember what I told you about the rest of the ritual?" Rin blushed. Sesshomaru smirked.

Sango "I don't think Kagome was a bad fighter." Miroku "A challenge of course." Inuyasha "I could have taken her. Sesshomaru wasn't concentrating." Kirara growled. Sango "Plus, what she did to Kikyo. That was funny." Inuyasha "No it wasn't." Miroku chuckled, "Inuyasha admit it. It was funny. Kikyo talks how she is powerful." Inuyasha "Well.." Sango "If she was powerful, then why couldn't she get herself out?" Inuyasha "I don't know. I guess it was pretty funny." The wind blew hard as they covered them selves. Kagura had landed. Sango " Kagura." Kagura "I do not come to fight." Miroku "Then what?" Kagura "I only come to rely a message." Inuyasha "Yea." Kagura "Follow the path through a village. Past the village the ocean. Half way on the ocean is a hut. There is where you will find what you're looking for." With that, she left.

Kagome was walking with Kina. Suddenly, a demon in a baboon robe and mask appeared. Kagome stopped, "Who are you?" "My name is not important. Tell me Kagome. Do you remember the person who killed your mother." Kagome's eyes widened "What?" Kina growled. Something wasn't right. Kagome "How do you know about that?!" "I know the person who did it. I watched as it happened." Kagome pointed her sword towards him "Tell me now!" "If I tell you, will you do something for me in return?" Kagome "I don't roll that way. Now, tell me where this person is." "I shall tell you. Go to the shores of the Ore Village. Half way in the ocean is a hut. There is where you will find her." Kagome "Hmmm. Can I at least have your name?" "Why would you want my name?" "I must have the name of the one who told me to find this person." "He remove his robe, stood, and chuckled, "You can call me Naraku." Kagome "Well Naraku, I thank you." Naraku 'No, I thank you. You will die by my hands Kagome. I know more about you than you think.'

Naraku disappeared and Kagome walked in the direction she was to walk in. Kina growled and snapped. Kagome "I know Kina. I have a bad feeling about this. I'll finally get to meet the person who killed my mother." Kina snapped her jaw. Kagome "I know that.(sigh).Would you like me to play the flute? The one your mother gave me?" Kina smiled and nodded. Kagome "Ok. But not until the sun goes down." They traveled the rest of the way until they reached the outskirts of the village.

Naraku "Kagura. Be where Inuyasha and the others are going. I have a feeling Kagome will be there."


	8. A Shot At Freedom: Take It Or Not

_**CHAPTER 8: A Shot at Freedom: Take it or Not**_

Kagura awaited inside the hut. It was in the middle of the ocean. It was as big as a castle. She walked around it. What could Naraku want her to do here? He had told nothing about what to do. Kill Inuyasha and the others for sure, but there was something he was hiding from her.

Everyone rode on Kirara. Inuyasha "Sango, you see anything?" Sango "No. Not yet." Miroku "How hard can it be to find a place in the ocean." Sango "Hard I guess.

Kagome played her flute at the ocean's edge. Kina looked out. Suddenly, a huge tornado formed from the water and a huge creature flew from it. (Lugia from Pokemon) Kagome "Lugia! Thank god You're still alive." The creature bent down and licked Kina. Kina was her daughter. (Lugia mated with a dragon. Kina has the neck, tail and face of Lugia. I know. It's a weird combination.) Then she went to lick Kagome. Kagome "Lugia, Do you think you can swim us to a hut in the middle of the ocean?" Lugia looked at Kina and Kagome in confusion. Kagome "It's a silly question, but can you?" Lugia nodded and they hopped on. Kina couldn't swim because of her wings. They sat on Lugia's head. Kagome played the flute.

Sango "I see something up ahead." Inuyasha "What is it?" Miroku "It looks like a castle." Inuyasha "A castle?!"

Kikyo "Totsai! I'm hungry! I'm thirsty!" Totsai "Ok ok, I'm coming. You know, this reminds me of a date." Kikyo "A date?!" Totsai "Ah. When I was younger, I used to feed the ladies. I never gave them a drink unless they asked for it though." Kikyo "Umm, Totsai, this isn't a date. Are you sure that there is no way to free me?" Totsai "I'm pretty sure. Now open up. Here comes the flying demon." Kikyo 'Oh god Inuyasha, hurry!'

Kagura sniffed the air. Mostly sea water but, she smelled Inuyasha and the others there. She had to decide what she was gonna do. Naraku gave her only a couple of demons. She'd have to use her fan and the water around her. She sat in the dark, her eyes were the only things you could have seen.

Inuyasha walked around. It was empty. Sango and Kirara looked in all the rooms. Kirara stopped and growled. Sango came by her side. Before she could see, a huge gust of wind came and knocked her out into the open. Miroku and Inuyasha turned to see what happened. Kagura slowly walked out.

Kagura "My, my, my. What we have here?" Miroku "What are you doing here Kagura?" Kagura "I have no idea. I'm just following orders." Inuyasha drew his sword, "Why would Naraku send you out here? You're life will end here." Kagura " I'm surprised Inuyasha, not you not looked at our surroundings?" Miroku "Nothing but water here Kagura." Sango "Oh no." Inuyasha "What is it?" Sango "Her ability to control the wind." Kagura "At least someone is smart enough to get it." Miroku "The waves from her attacks. It creates more wind. We need to be careful." Kagura "Dance of the Dragon!" Sango "Hand on to something!" Inuyasha "Backlash Wave!" Kagura jumped out of the way. And threw wind at them.

Kagome's ears twitched. Something was going on up ahead. "Lugia, Kina and I will take it from here. I will play the flute if I need you. Kina!" Kina transformed and Kagome got on. They flew. Wind blew everywhere and water was forming waves. Kagome used her bending skills to bend the water and control the wind so Kina can fly. Kagome was above the castle. A flashback came to her when she saw the woman with a fan.

"_**Where do you think you are going?" She stopped in front of a tall hooded figure. "Move out of my way or I'll.." "You'll what? Kill me? I don't think so half demon." "Move out of my way!" Kagome jumped for the hooded figure and flexed her claws. She aimed for the face. The hooded figure was caught off guard and received claw marks to the left side of her face, going across to the right bottom side. As soon as Kagome turned around to face her again, she was gone. Kagome ran for her home hoping, it was all a dream.**_

Kagome became filled with anger. She saw the perfect moment to interfere. A huge wave was coming for the small gang that the woman had made.

Kagura "This the end for you all!"

Kagome blew her breath and the wave became ice. Kagome ran so fast that Kagura didn't see her and landed a punch to the face.

Inuyasha "What are you doing here?" Kagome " I should ask you the same question. This is between her and I." Sango "What do you mean?" Kagura looked up, "So you must be Kagome. Hahaha. It's been a while Kagome." Kagome "Far too long." Kagura "14 years I believe. I see you still have the scar. Tell me. how did you feel, getting beat by a half demon child?" Miroku "What is she talking about?" Inuyasha "Wait, the fire Totsai told us about. Could it be that Naraku sent Kagura." Kagome nodded. Kagura "This should be an interesting battle Kagome." Kagome "In the end, you will be the one whose life has ended Kagura." Kagome drew her father's sword out and it transformed into a fanged sword.

Naraku looked down at Kanna's mirror. He saw Kagome, then Kagura. He squeezed Kagura's heart and it disappeared.

Kagura felt weird. She began to feel a pulsing in her chest. Her heart, it was inside her body. Why would Naraku give her, her heart back? Especially now of all times?

'_**I must have to kill Kagome in order to live freely, like the wind, I shall be free.'**_


	9. Dragon's Demise: Kagura's Death

_**CHAPTER 9: Dragon's Demise: Kagura's Death**_

Kagura made the first move. She swiped her fan to create wind. Kagome's hands became outlined in pink as she began to bend the wind Kagura created. Kagura jumped and created her Dance of the Dragon attack. Kagome looked and ran to dodge it. She did a couple of flips in the air. She balled herself up and moved towards Kagura. Kagura swiped her fan once again. Kagome opened her body and landed to punch Kagura. Kagome "Tell me Kagura, why do you avoid fighting?" Kagura "What do you mean?" Kagome "If you think that fan of yours is gonna save you, you're wrong." Kagura "Time is on my side Kagome." Kagome what do you mean?" Kagura "I guess time goes by so fast, you don't remember." Kagome's eyes widen. She had gotten. And with all the wind and dark clouds, she couldn't tell if it was night or day.

Sango "What is she talking about?" Inuyasha "They know something we don't know." Miroku "Maybe she has a weak spot or a weak night." Inuyasha drew his sword. Something told him that he'd have to help her. Sango looked at the sky. It had become dark. Miroku readied his staff.

Kagome and Kagura going for it again. They stared as they pulled apart. Kagome's body began to pulse. Her ears were now human, her hair turned raven black and her eyes were a chocolate brown color. Kagura swiped her fan. Kagome blew towards the ocean and fell in. Kagura went close to the edge. Kagura "Good bye Kagome. Now Inuyasha, where were we?" Inuyasha "You know Kagura, you are something else." Sango went to the side where Kagome fell in and jumped in.

Sango looked around in the water. She couldn't find her. She looked down and her eyes went wide. Kagome was sinking and fast. She looked like she was unconscious. Sango quickly went down towards her.

Miroku and Inuyasha were fighting off Kagura. Inuyasha was blown back and Miroku as well. Kagura "I don't know why you try anymore. I am more powerful than any of you." Inuyasha "If so, then kill us already." Kagura "Toying with you is better! Dance of the Dragon!" The twisters came for Miroku and Inuyasha." Miroku surrounded them with a barrier. Inuyasha was beat. Miroku was struggling to hold up the barrier. Miroku "We fell for her trap." Inuyasha "What do you mean?"

Sango had pulled Kagome out of the water and ran towards Miroku and Inuyasha. She set Kagome down, Kirara right next to her, "What do we do now? Miroku's barrier won't hold for long and Kagome is knocked out." Inuyasha "The hut." Miroku "What about it?" Inuyasha "Can the barrier hold as we move?" Miroku "I'm not sure." Sango "What are you thinking Inuyasha?" Inuyasha "We would be better off in the hut than out here. A better chance." Sango "Ready Kirara?" Kirara nodded. Kagome was placed on Kirara and they made a run for it." Kagura was no where to be seen. They placed Kagome in a room and went back out to find Kagura

'_**Where am I? Did I die from Kagura's wind? No, I couldn't have.'**_

Kagome opened her eyes. She remembered Kagura had blown her into the ocean. Then nothing else. She slowly got up. She winced and looked at her left side. A gash that wasn't too deep and went side ways. The blood stained her kimono and she held it. She felt dizzy from the blow. She could hear a lot of fighting going on out side. She slowly stood up and walked towards the opened door. She saw the little cat following her. The cat had transformed in front of her, not wanting her to go out there. "I'm okay. Really." Kagome looked to her left side. Her father's sword was pulsing. She slowly reached forit. Kirara moved forward as she winced in pain. She slowly drew it out and it transformed. She slowly made her way towards the hall. A little opening was to her right. They were standing a couple of feet from the door. Miroku was against the left side of the wall, Sango by his side. He was holding the arm that held his wind tunnel. It must have been wounded. It was bleeding. Inuyasha stood, but he wasn't the half demon she saw earlier. He had black hair and human ears and dark eyes.

Kagura "Wind Hounds attack." Inuyasha "Dam. Windscar!" Kagura's hounds were huge. They were at least 10 feet tall and were wrapped in fire and wind. Inuyasha had tried every attack he knew and no use. Kagome realized the attack.

'_**She was walking to her training spot. She was still worried about her mother. Something told her to go train, and something told her to go check on her mother. She froze when she saw three terrible looking hounds. Wind and fire were all they were made of.'**_

Kagome became angry. Kagura and Naraku! They planned for this?! Kagura's hounds were sent to start the fire. Kagura was sent to kill her. Naraku was behind this.

'_**Kagome, remember this. A demon named Naraku.' "What about him mother?" 'Never fall for his tricks Kagome. He is an evil demon. I have battled him before. He will use anything and everybody close to you Kagome.' "Yes mother. will not fall for his tricks."**_

Kagome's bangs covered her eyes. She shot up, her face was one to fear right now. Even Sesshomaru would wince. She walked towards the opening. She stood there, the wind blowing her hair. Sango and Miroku looked up at her. Inuyasha stood in front of her and looked back. Kagome was standing there. Usually Kikyo would be hiding by now. He took in her beauty for a quick moment. Kagura stared, "Well, well, well. You remember these don't you? I think they want to see you. Dance of the Dragon!" Kagome placed her sword. Inuyasha "It's no use." Kagome looked at him "Trust me. Use your Windscar." Inuyasha "But." Kagome "Just trust me!" Inuyasha nodded. "Windscar!" The Windscar went straight to the hounds and Kagura. Kagome swung her sword " Dragon's Demise!" A huge wind dragon came towards the hounds and Kagura. Kagura gasped. Wind blew everywhere. Sango and Miroku shielded each other. Inuyasha was over Kagome, shielding her.


	10. Healing Can Show True Feelings

_**CHAPTER 10: Healing can Show True Feelings**_

Kagome got up after everything was done. It was about midnight now. The sea was calm. The huge hut was destroyed. She looked around for the others. About an hour went by before she had pulled them from the boards. They were all breathing. Miroku and Inuyasha were bleeding. Not a death threat but needed to be treated. Sango had a sprained foot. Kirara didn't have anything wrong with her but Kagome told her not to walk a lot. Kagome searched for Kagura. There was no sign of her. Kagome turned to the sound of boards breaking. She saw Kagura. She was bleeding badly.

Kagura "Kagome. Please forgive me." Kagome walked over to her, "Why should I? You killed my mother." Kagura "Naraku, he ordered me. I would have lost my life." Kagome "Like you are now?" Kagura "You set me free Kagome. I can die in peace knowing that I am no longer alive and working by his side." Kagome "Kagura." Kagura "No! Don't try to save me. I wish to die. I can now be the wind and blow freely. Let me touch your sword." Kagome bent down and let Kagura touched it. It began to glow. Kagura "All my powers my fan had are now in your sword. Use then wisely Kagome." With those as her last words, Kagura turned into feathers. The wind carried them across the ocean. Kagome look up. The star that always shined for her was there. Kagome got up and pulled out her flute and played it. (It only plays the first minutes and two seconds of it 1:02 and the last 25 seconds of it. Cause it's the flute part.) Inuyasha awoke to the flute playing. He saw Kagome playing the flute as a huge creature arose from the water and a dragon with it. That was all he saw and heard before passing out.

Sango awoke early morning. Inuyasha, Miroku, and her were bandaged up. Kirara was wrapped too. She had figured that Kagome had done this. She slowly sat up. Her foot was hurting badly. Miroku's arm was wrapped. She noticed that Miroku and Inuyasha were shirtless. Miroku looked better than ever. Sango was wearing a white kimono. The door to the hut was double wide and there was no sliding door. Sango could hear someone coming. The sun had risen so Inuyasha and Kagome were in the half demon forms. Kagome had walked in, "I see you're up Sango." Sango "Yes. Where are we?" Kagome "An island." Miroku "Your island?" Kagome put the herbs down, "You can say that." She was wearing a long dark blue skirt that went to her ankles. Around the waist was a red long tie (Like Sesshomaru's yellow one) She wore a white kimono that went to her thighs which was covered by the skirt. She wore a timber wolf gray under kimono. It had dark blue on the shoulders, and the tips of the sleeves.. Inuyasha only gazed at her. It had fit her curves and chest. Her skirt wasn't tight on her, it flared out. Miroku "Kagura's dead?" Kagome "Yes. She passed away. After the fight." Kagome moved towards Sango to change the wrapped around her foot. Miroku smirked "I notice that Inuyasha and I are shirtless. Did you see anything you liked." Inuyasha "Miroku!" Sango "You pervert!" Kagome laughed "Don't flatter yourself. I had Kina and undress from the waist down." Miroku "What? A dragon undressed me?" Inuyasha chuckled, "At least you got someone to do it." Miroku "Just my luck." Sango "If I could walk right now, I'd hit you." Kagome tapped Miroku with the end of her fan. Sango "Thank you." Kagome laughed "My pleasure." Inuyasha "How far are we away from Totsai's." Kagome "A month." Sango "A month?" Inuyasha "What about Kikyo?" Kagome "Feh. The dirt was already worn. All it takes is water, which I'm sure Totsai has freed her already. So relax." Inuyasha "Why do have two nights of becoming human?" Kagome sat down, Kina on her shoulder, "My grandmother was a priestess, my mother was one as well." Miroku "There for you have powers." Kagome "Correct." Sango "But you can't use them if you a half demon, can you?" Kagome "My mother taught me how to bend. The ground, wind, water, and fire." Inuyasha "I get it. If you used your powers for defense, you'd purify yourself." Kagome shook her head yes. Sango " About how long do you think it would take to heal?" Kagome "Your foot should be better by tomorrow. Miroku's arm will take another two days to heal. Inuyasha should be better by tomorrow. Inuyasha "I feel fine already." Kagome "Then get up." Inuyasha slowly got up but, sat back down. Kagome "That's what I thought." Inuyasha "Yea well." Kagome got up and walked out of he hut. She walked into the forest.

Kanna felt something within her heart. It was sadness. Kagura was now gone. She truly didn't have anyone now. She felt all alone. She stared at the sky. She was hoping that Kagura would jump down from her feather right now and tell her hello. But it never came. She felt something wet against her cheek. Tears. She put her hands to her face to wipe them away.

Kagome 'How dare he! I am being so nice to these people and all he wants to do is go off to his little whore! Wait?! Why do I care? I can't like him, can I? I mean sure I'm different but, he already has that whore of a priestess. Maybe I should return and checkup on them'

Sango " Inuyasha." Inuyasha "What!" Miroku "You can never be nice, can you?" Inuyasha "I can." Sango "Then show it at least. She's going through all this trouble to help us and you're being yourself." Inuyasha "Shh. She's coming."

Kagome stepped back into the hut. She had been gone for a good 30 minutes. Kagome "So can you tell me about Naraku?" Inuyasha "How do you know him?" Kagome "I never met him until a couple of days ago. But he was in a under a baboon suit and mask. My mother fought him one time."

Kanna stood in front of a grave. She was told to gather the soul of this person. This person would be able to help Naraku. This person had a very strong will and soul, it would be hard to control. Kanna "There is no soul here Naraku." Naraku chuckled "Clever. Very clever. I know where it is now." Kanna and Naraku disappeared.

Night was now upon the gang. Sango and Miroku were asleep. Inuyasha woke up every now and then. He hardly slept while they were traveling and now he had time to catch up on it. But he couldn't. He kept looking Kagome's way. She sat in the corner. She held her sword like he did when he sat up to sleep. 'I haven't felt this way since I met Kikyo. Can it be that I like Kagome? It can't be. I'm with Kikyo. Though Kikyo isn't into me anymore. Can it be that Kikyo is really cheating on me? Do I have feelings for Kagome?


	11. Kikyo's Betrayal warning:Lemon

_**CHAPTER 11: Kikyo's Betrayal**_

Totsai had pored water on Kikyo. Kikyo then realized that all that was needed was water. Kikyo had bathed the night before. She stood outside the hut that Kagome had called home. The wind moved her hair side to side. She was finally out of that dirt pile. She had to admit, Kagome was strong, for a half demon. Inuyasha and the others weren't around, neither was Totsai or the cow. She sensed demons near by. She turned to her right to see a demon on two legs. He wore village pants and no shirt. His face was that of no human. It was snake like and his long hung from his mouth. He looked at Kikyo "Wench, where is the demon that lives here?" Kikyo "He's gone. You better leave while you can." "Wench, you among the living dead are you not?" Kikyo "Why do you ask?" "You have been around I can see. You desire." Kikyo "It has been a while since I have." The demon walked up to her and held her chin. "There are many things I can do that will have you screaming demon." Kikyo "If you can."

The demon sliced through her kimono and pushed her down on the hut floor. He then ripped off her skirt. He knew she was made of dirt and bones, but no body functions. He removed his bottoms. He bent down towards her entrance. He let his huge tongue slide in and began to pump it in and out. Kikyo breath in and out. If his tongue was big, imagine. He played with her. Kikyo bucked up. He slide his tongue out and moved to her hard nipples. Kikyo moaned in pleasure. He flipped on her knees and hands and grabbed her ass. "This will hurt wench." He went in "AH!" Kikyo couldn't believe how big he was. He didn't give her time to adjust to his size. He pumped in and out slowly, then sped up. Kikyo's hair went back and forth quickly. Her eyes widened when she came to her climax. She screamed when it did. She slid down to her elbows to rest. "Wench, do you think I am over?" Kikyo arms were pulled behind her as he began to thrust again. Her boobs bounced "Looks like we'll have to do something about that." "What, do you m-mean?" His tongue slid out towards her front and split in two. They rested on her nipples and began to rub. He laid back as he ordered her to continue. He still held her arms. At this point, Kikyo was mixed with pain and pleasure. She leaned back and moaned loudly when she felt another part of his tongue split and go down there. She began to pump up and down faster and harder. She was in a fantasy world. "Oh god. You wench. You're You're making me cum! AHHH!" "AHHH!" Kikyo was flung forward and the demon slowly got up and left. Kikyo sensed Totsai near by and ran for the bathing area.

The next morning, Kagome and Sango were up early and took care of the morning duties. Catching breakfast, making the fire, gathering herbs, and fire wood. Inuyasha watched on the roof top. Miroku sat outside the hut.

Sango and Kagome went into the woods to gather fruits or vegetables. Kagome looked up to see an apple tree. Sango picked from one while Kagome picked from one next to her, "So. Tell me about this Kikyo person." Sango 'She's a priestess, or suppose to be." Kagome "What do you mean by that?" Sango "She's a whore. She sleeps with every demon or human she sees if Inuyasha isn't around. Plus she smells like it. Inuyasha can never tell though." Kagome "I knew I smelt something foul about her." Sango "She doesn't even call Miroku and I by are names." Kagome "What does she call you?" Sango "Her and him. He and she." Kagome "I thought priestesses were suppose to be pure." Sango "So did I. No one in the castle likes her, except for the ones who screw her." Kagome "What about Miroku?" Sango "Miroku wouldn't even try to grab her ass." Kagome giggled, "I meant with you. I can tell he likes you." Sango "Yea right. We have admitted our love for another already. We both had the same feelings." Kagome "What's wrong then?" Sango "Other women. I mean, the night when the mountain fell apart, he was flirting with other women and grabbing their asses." Kagome "He hasn't grabbed mine yet." Sango "Either he's still waiting or he's scared of you." Kagome "Everyone mostly is." Sango "What do you mean?" Kagome "Half demon, half human, ¼ miko. Everyone picks on you because you're miko powers prevent you from getting stronger." Sango "I think you're pretty tough. You've found a way to use those powers. Bending. Which is pretty cool." Kagome "I guess. (sighs) lets go back. We got enough fruits for the day." Sango nodded and they headed back.

Inuyasha "Hey Miroku. Why can't you move around again?" Miroku "My arm is still injured Inuyasha." Inuyasha "Bullshit. think you're trying to get Kagome to go a closer to that hand of yours." Miroku "By whatever do you mean?" Inuyasha "don't try it Miroku. I'm warning you." Miroku "I see. You like Kagome." Inuyasha's face turned red, "No I don't." Miroku "Someone's lying." Inuyasha "Shut up Miroku." Miroku chuckled.

Inutaisho "Inuyasha and the others are surely taking their time." Inuyasha's Mother "Let them be. Sesshomaru and Rin's wedding isn't until another 3 months." Inutaisho "I know. I'm pretty sure they don't know though." Inuyasha's Mother "All more reason to tell them when they return. I hope Kagome returns with them. Is she really Lord Kintaro's Daughter." Inutaisho "Yes. Looks a lot like him. Plus she has the sword. If Inuyasha can see through Kikyo's lies and potions." Inuyasha's Mother " Don't you think about it. Let Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love on their own." Inutaisho " Oh alright. Fine."

Rin "Sesshomaru where are Inuyasha and the others. Please tell me they went and got rid of Kikyo." Sesshomaru "Well, we had a run in with Kagome." Rin "Who?" Sesshomaru "She is the half demon that was able to cut me." Rin "She must be strong." Sesshomaru 'I believe Inuyasha and the others went to her. She is the Lady of the Northern Lands. Her father was Lord Kintaro." Rin "Really? Wow. Will she come to the wedding. She's sounds a lot nicer than Kikyo." Sesshomaru "Prettier too." Rin "Hey mister." Sesshomaru smiled, "What's the matter? " Rin got up, "Oh nothing. I guess you wouldn't want this then?" Rin swirled her see through panties with her finger. Sesshomaru looked with interest, "I'd just make you." Rin " Really now. Why don't you show me?" Sesshomaru "I guess I will, won't I?" Rin screamed and ran around there room. She turned every time Sesshomaru came face to face. She screamed again as Sesshomaru tossed her on the bed. Her untied kimono slid off her shoulders. Showing a little clevage and her bare shoulders. She looked up at him with innocent eyes. He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips made contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist.


	12. Who Are You? What Did You Say Inuyasha?

_**CHAPTER 12: Who are you? What did you say Inuyasha?**_

"She ran like she had never ran before. She could only hear voices. Darkness surrounded her. She stopped and fell to the ground. She felt her face 'Water. Wait why am I crying? These tears. Go away! Why am I crying. Tears bring out weakness.' She sensed a light and looked towards it. Her mother turned and smiled at her. She opened her mouth but, nothing came out. Then her mother's face grew serious and she turned to leave. She was followed by a woman, and man, and a demon as tall has Lord Inutaisho. She got up and ran to them. But the more she ran, the more they faded. As if she wasn't moving. She looked in has tears streamed down her cheeks. It was like she was possessed. Her eyes were solid. A small white orb appeared in front of her. It glowed a whitish silver color and floated near. She noticed someone on the other side. It looked a lot like her, except different. Where Kagome's hair was black, hers was white. Where Kagome's hair was white, hers was black. She wore a black kimono. Her eyes were chocolate brown and the other her was human. She was stunning.

"Do not fear Kagome. I am here." "You are you?" "I am you Kagome. We are one." "But." "I see your mother never told you." "My mother died 14 years ago." "I see. Kagome, who are you with right now? Where are you?" "I am with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. I'm on an island I call my own place." "I see. Do you like Inuyasha?" "Ummm." "You can tell me. I am you, I already know." "Oh."

The girl looked up and was lifted into the air. Both her and Kagome were glowing. Their clothes and hair were blowing. "Wait, Where are you going?" "I will see you again soon Kagome."

Kagome sat up. A fire crackled around her. Miroku slept on the other side of the fire. Sango slept to her left, Inuyasha slept to her right. She moved her hand to her heart, it was thumping. She was scared. She never had dreams and when she did, she never could remember them. It wasn't until she met Inuyasha,that she could remember her dreams.

He stood there, with his and friends surrounding him. Naraku was in front him. Naraku was laughing. Inuyasha swung left, then right, but nothing happened. A light shined above both their heads. The woman glowed as wind blew her kimono and hair. Her eyes were solid at first, then softened to their color. She was crying. Naraku floated in the air "Stop! This war must end! No one should have to suffer anymore.." Inuyasha "What are you doing?" "Doing what I should have done a long time ago. I am sorry Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt something within his heart break. He looked over as the angel's sword made contact with Naraku. After that, everything froze. Inuyasha could feel himself slipping from the scene.

He awoke inside the hut, everyone was sleeping except for Kagome, she was no where to be seen. Inuyasha looked out of the hut, her foot prints were in the sand. He followed them to a huge rock that Kagome was standing on. The sun was slowly coming up. The waves crashed against the rocks and the sandy beach. Kagome had her eyes closed, her hair and kimono were blowing in the wind. She had looked so beautiful. Inuyasha "What are you doing out here?" Kagome turned to him, Her eyes looked like water, as if she had been crying, "I couldn't sleep Inuyasha." Inuyasha walked up to her, "A bad dream maybe?" Kagome "I don't know." Inuyasha laughed a little. Kagome "It's strange though." Inuyasha cocked is head to the side, "What do you mean?" Kagome "Well, this was the first that I've dreamt since I was little. When I do dream, I can't remember and sometimes I don't dream." Inuyasha "Kagome." Kagome "Yes Inuyasha, what is it?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha "Why are you blushing?" Kagome "Well because people only hold people like this when they are in love with that person." Inuyasha "I see. What if I like you a lot?" Kagome "But Kikyo." Inuyasha "She's not as pure as I thought." Kagome "Oh." Without warning, Inuyasha grabbed her chin and gave her a kiss. Kagome was shocked by this, but returned the kiss. The sun rose, creating a colorful sky as they kissed.

Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha and Kagome did this. Sango was happy for the two of them. No more Kikyo. Kagome was a lot nicer and called them by their names. Plus they thought that everyone at the castle would like her too. Sango was especially happy for Kagome. She now had a small family and friends. Though it only took about a week, she felt like her and Kagome were sisters. Miroku " Do you think Inuyasha is trying to." Sango "Shh. I'm trying to find that out."

Inuyasha "Come with us Kagome." Kagome "Where?" Inuyasha "Back to the castle." Kagome "I don't know Inuyasha." Inuyasha "Everyone will love you." Kagome "But." Inuyasha "You'll stay in Sango's room for a while. When you get more comfortable, you'd beable to sleep in my room with me. But only when you're ready." Kagome "Well, what do I have to lose. I'll go." Inuyasha "Great. I'm sure Sango and Miroku will be glad. We'll leave tomorrow.I'm sure Miroku and Sango would like to relax one more day." Kagome smiled "Ok." Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the hut. Sango and Miroku went back to sleep, hoping that they hadn't been caught.

Kikyo watch through her soul collector. She had given the information to Naraku, and now, her time was up. She knew that Inuyasha knew that she was sleeping with others. Inuyasha hadn't even slept with her yet. Kikyo looked on and turned around. She opened the gate to the neitherworld and slowly floated in. The souls she had used to keep her life slowly floated to the sky. Into heaven.

Naraku looked on as Kikyo was killing herself. Knowing that she never return once she went. She had given him some valvable information. Some of which was on Kagome. He now knew what he needed, the question was how? Kanna's mirror could do the trick, but then again it could crack under the pressure. It wasn't strong. Naraku watched as the gates of hell closed and the last of her soul collectors turned to ash. Naraku smirked as Kikyo had finally left this world. Now no one could stop him.

Kagome felt something very strange. Like something bad was going to happen. She shrouged it off and fell back to sleep in Inuyasha's arms under the shady tree.


	13. One To Fear

_**CHAPTER 13: One To Fear**_

Kagome was the first to wake up. She didn't want to wake up Inuyasha so she sat up. She could feel the world slipping. She was surrounded in darkness once more. The other her was in a midnight bikini top and bottom.

"I see you are happy." Why are you dressed like that?" "Hahaha. We are at the beach, am I correct?" "Yes. Umm." "The woman smiled, "You can call me Bella." Kagome "Bella, who are you? You look like me except with the hair color and the eyes." Bella "Kagome. I will tell you when the time comes. Be careful." Kagome "Of what Bella?" Bella "Are you happy with Inuyasha?" Kagome "Yes. He makes me happy." Bella "Be careful. Naraku will not stop looking for you Kagome. Something bad or something good will happen." Kagome "What do you mean?" Bella looked up, "I must go now. Kagome, heed my warning and trust me. I will reveal the truth later."

Kagome broke through the trans that she was in. She floated back to the ground and the wind that surrounded her disappeared. Kagome looked around to see Inuyasha still sleeping. She slowly got up but was pull back down by Inuyasha's hand, Where are you going?" Kagome "Just stretching Inuyasha." Inuyasha "I guess we fell asleep." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha was still sleepy. Kagome "We need to head back to Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha "I bet I already know what's going through his mind already." Kagome "Is he always perverted?" Inuyasha "Not all the time. He can get serious when he wants."

Sango looked towards the forest to see Inuyasha and Kagome coming her way. She was glad that Kagome hadn't forgot about their walk. Kagome was to take Sango to a meadow where deer roamed and wild flowers grew. Kirara and Kina were going too. Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek before letting her go to Sango. The girls laughed for a minute, then walked.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked out to the gardens. Flowers grew everywhere. Rin always came to the garden when she felt alone. Today, Sesshomaru was taking her. Preparations were already being made and Inuyasha and the others would return tomorrow early morning. Rin was gonna tell the girls with Inuyasha's mother. While Sesshomaru was gonna tell the guys with Inutaisho. Sesshomaru wasn't too happy with that. Inuyasha was already a pain in the ass now, he was gonna be worse. Dresses and kimono tuxes were already being made and the food was being gathered. Invitations were being sent out. Since the wedding was only 10weeks away, they decided not to have a rehearsal party. Inutaisho had visited his ex personally, but she wasn't going to go. She didn't approve of her son marrying a mortal woman. Rin "Finally, some time to relax Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru "Yes. It's been a wreck the last two weeks." Rin walked beside Sesshomaru. Rin "How do you plan on working with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru "What do you mean Rin?" Rin "I mean, if he is like what you say, how? He never acts like that when you're not around." Sesshomaru "I'm just saying. If he ruins our special day, there will be conseques."

Sango and Miroku flew on Kirara. Kagome and Inuyasha flew on Kina. They flew side by side. They enjoyed the breeze and the view. Sea gulls flew below them. Kirara and Kina were enjoying it too. Kagome wondered though. Would anyone like her? Friendly or mean? Kagome was a little worried.

Kanna walked towards the dark castle. She was walking down a dark hallway. Her white form lit her way. She left her mirror facing down on the ground. She walked past the past Lord and Ladies. Lord Kintaro stood with a woman miko, looking to the stars. His body was outlined in a silver light. The next painting showed two half demons. One with black white black patterned hair, purple eyes, and grey dog ears. The other one had white black white patterned hair, chocolate brow eyes, and two white dog ears. Kanna gasped as she took all this in. The one with purple eyes was holding a silver orb and her body was outlined in silver. The one with chocolate brown eyes was playing with a sword that glowed pink. Kanna couldn't let Naraku know any of this. She was already in trouble for running away. She quickly picked up her mirror and disappeared. One of Naraku's insects spotted her. Kanna feared for her life now.

"I bring you back from the dead." "Why am I being brought back?" "I need your help." "From me? Is it that even you fear me Naraku." "I fear no one." "Then why am I being summoned?" "You remember Kanna don't you?" "The one with no aura?" "Yes. She seems to be lost." "You were wondering if could bring her back?" "No." "I won't." "Then I have no choice. Wasn't there someone you loved?" The person gasped. "I believe they are with someone else, I am correct, being left just like that/" "Wy are you bringing up my past?" "I will kill them or they can simply be yours." "How?" "When the time is right, they will say I Love You. They would be yours forever." "I see." "You would be able to live again, flesh and blood once more." "I see."

Everyone had stared at Kagome and bowed. They sat and talked in the study. Rin was to show Kagome where she would be staying. Sango followed The two. Guards and maids smiled as they walked by. Kagome loved her room. Her bed could fit 3 people. Rin decided to Sleep with Kagome as did Sango.

Sesshomaru knew Rin would sleep in Kagome's room. Miroku wanted to go and hid in the closet. In his mind, it was a fantasy for three girls together in one bed. Inuyasha felt lonely in bed that night as did Sesshomaru.

The girls talked about stuff. Rin figured she'd tell the girls in the morning. They all went to sleep,each wearing a a gown that fit their curves and went to their thighs. Kagome wore black, Sango wore green, and Rin wore white. They snuggled and cuddled, not knowing that 3 pairs of eyes were watching them.

"Someone will come, someone will show you the way. Use your heart, as it'll guide you always. Singing this song, will you with your way, to defeat what should have been defeated, a long time ago."


	14. Mysteries

_**CHAPTER 14: Mysteries**_

**( I found the name for Inuyasha's mother so her name as of now will be changed from Inuyasha's Mother, to Lady Izayoi.)**

Kanna looked around and followed the painting. Each painting had a picture showing each Lady and Lord of the castle. The one she recognized was the most interesting to her. Lord Kintaro and his mate were standing on a hill. The wind blowing their hair. Love was in their eyes. Lord Kintaro's body was outlined in a silver light while a silver orb floated above him. The next one showed the human holding two blankets, sitting against a wall. She looked very sad as did the two humans next to her. One with black, white, black patterned hair, light purple eyes, and two grey dog ears on her head. She was crying. The other one had white, black, white patterned hair, and two black dog ears on her head. Her eyes were closed but probably chocolate brown like her mother/ A still born. The one that was crying was outlined in a silver light while the other was outlined in a pink light. The next painting had the baby outlined in silver sitting on the floor looking over at the other. She was kinda faded, meaning she wasn't among the living. She was outlined in pink and floating above her was a sword, as to what warriors used and it too was outlined in pink. Kanna was taking this all in. She quickly spotted Naraku's insect and quickly vanished, taking her mirror with her.

Inuyasha "Are you kidding me?" Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look. Miroku "Well I'm happy for you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru "Thank you Miroku." Inutaisho 'Now boys, you'll have to be good." Miroku "I think the girls will keep him in line." Inutaisho "Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha "I don't wanna talk about it. We went our separate ways." Inutaisho "I see. Well, she wasn't much of a woman." Inuyasha "Can we just change the subject?" Miroku "You still have feelings for her Inuyasha?" Inuyasha "I said drop it!" Sesshomaru "Anyway, make sure you are in the living room area tomorrow morning at sunrise. We have to travel somewhere." "Inuyasha "Like where?" Inutaisho "To get fitted."

Sango "You and Sesshomaru? Wow." All three laughed. Kagome "I'm happy for you too." Rin "I've decided to make you Sango, the Maid of Honor. You Kagome, will be the bridesmaid." Sango "But isn't Inuyasha gonna be the Best Man?" "Rin "Yes." Kagome "It makes sense. You and her have known each other a long time. I just met her, plus Miroku won't be groping anyone with my eyes on him." Rin giggled, "I forgot about Miroku." The girls all took a minute to picture everyone in tuxes and laughed. Rin "We leave tomorrow before the guys do so be ready." Sango "We're going with them?" Rin "No. We're not. We're going in different parts of the country to look for our dresses. Lady Izayoi will be coming along with us to pay." The girls spent the rest of the day and night with each other. They decided to go to the hot springs. In the winter time, it was the best thing to do. They relaxed in the hot springs, then headed off to bed.

"Kagome. Kagome." " Huh." "Kagome it is me, Bella." "Bella, what are you doing?" "Kagome I've come to warn you." "Warn me? Of what?" "Something terrible will happen." "W-what do you mean?" "There was something.. You were born with. Something from your father Kagome." "What?! What is it? Tell me." Bella's face turned from serious to sadness, "I can not tell you here when you do not remember. Come to the castle of the Northern Lands. Your heart will tell you when to come. That is where I will tell you." "The other…" Bella "Do not tell them. They will get supious. I will be in contact when the first signs appears." Bella began to fade, "Come back Bella! Come back."

Kagome awoke in a sweat, the other girls were sleeping. She went down towards the library. It was huge. She stared at it wide eyed. Lots and lots of books. She went down each aisle and looked for the book she was hoping for. Her father's name was on the last row to her left. She flipped through until she got to page 2,070. She had stared reading when she felt someone else in the library and from the voice, it was Sesshomaru. She noticed an exit door to her left and quickly but quietly, slipped out.

Sesshomaru noticed someone in the library but shrugged it off and walked out of the library.

Everyone stared at the guys. They had went to the south while the girls traveled to the north. Everyone in the small town stared as two demons, a half demon, and a monk walked into a huge hut. Everyone bowed in respect. A man came up and greeted them. Miroku went along with everything. His face was red time to time from the slaps on his face. A gay demon came and wasn't happy when Miroku wouldn't touch his ass. Inuyasha on the other hand was difficult. He didn't like the way the tuxes fit. Everyone was running out of patience. Sesshomaru had to step out he would have destroyed the place. Miroku " Inuyasha it looks fine." Inuyasha "I don't like this whole idea. Why can't we wear the kimonos and other things back at the castle?" Inutaisho "It is a wedding. I felt the same way but I got over it. It looks good on you Inuyasha. Now come on. Sesshomaru needs to pick out a ring for Rin." Inuyasha "I thought he already mated with Rin." Miroku "There is more to a mate mark on a human Inuyasha. We humans marry by a ring. Rin is human remember? I mean, you ARE half human." Inuyasha "Yea yea yea, whatever." Inutaisho "Come on you two."

The girls were having a grand time. Rin and Lady Izayoi had their dresses back at the castle. Sango tried on a dress that she looked stunning in. Now it was Kagome's turn. Sango "I don't know if white would be good." Kagome "Why not?" Sango "Because of your hair." Kagome "Well when is the date for the wedding?" Rin "The night after the full moon, why?" I'll still be human. Because of my miko powers." Lady Izayoi "That's true. Try on the one you picked out." Rin "We wanna see it." Kagome came out looking stunning. After paying for the dresses they walked along a path until Kagome looked up A huge castle over looked the town and forest. An elderly demon stopped and turned, "That my dear is the castle of Lord Kintaro. Bless his soul." Sango "You knew him?" Elderly woman, "I was a maid at his castle, along side with a healer of great power. Sadly the Lord died a long time ago." With that last sentence said her eyes saddened. Kagome "Can you take us to the castle elderly woman."


	15. Hot Spring Prank

_**Chapter 15: Hot Spring Prank**_

Elder "Why would you wanna go?" Sango "Kagome." Kagome "I would just like to look around." Elder "Child, your eyes. They are his eyes. You are.." Kagome "Please keep it a secret." Elder "My name is Kona." Rin "There's no harm in checking it out right?" Izayoi "No one is to tell the men." Sango "Why?" Sango "Just think of how they would act if we went and checked out something without them."

They looked around, spider webs were everywhere. Kagome "Everyone abandoned the castle? Kina "We stayed for many months, hoping that Lord Kintaro and his Lady would come to live at the castle. When we heard of his death, everyone grieved. Until we heard about the Lady and her daughters." Kagome "Daughters?" Sango "But Kagome was the only one born." Kina 'Maybe Totsai told us wrong." Kagome stayed silent. Kina "We were ready for the Lady and the infant but she and the child never showed. Demons and humans began to wonder and soon, everyone left the castle."

The guys were the first ones home. Inuyasha and Miroku went to the hot springs with Sesshomaru before the girls decided to come home and take it. Even Inutaisho joined in, though the others didn't find it amusing. Inutaisho "Well, well what an interesting day." Inuyasha "Please tell me we don't have to go back." Inutaisho "Why not? I think someone was interested in Miroku." Miroku "Please don't bring that up." Inutaisho "I might wanna invite him to the wedding." All three "No!"

The girls heard that the guys were in the hot springs. A smirk came across the girl's faces. Kina and Kirara were sent into the hot springs and stopped where the guys had left their clothes. They two carried all the clothes that the guys had and handed them to the girls. They all ran to Kagome's room. Maids, guards, and servants smiled and showed confusion on their faces as they did. The girls closed the door and laughed.

Inuyasha "Where did we put our clothes?" Miroku "They should be over there." Sesshomaru "Don't tell me you're going blind brother." Inuyasha "They're not here." Inutaisho "They have to be, No one's been in here since we have." They looked at Inuyasha and didn't notice the hot water rising til Inutaisho turned and saw it fly out the window. All the guys ran to the window and stared wide eyed. Their clothes were hanging out on a clothes line as the water splashed on them. The sudden mix of hot water with the freezing cold were freezing their clothes. "KAGOME!"

Kagome covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Rin was qued in. Rin walked in and screamed. All the guys turned and covered their areas. Rin "God! How about some clothes!" Inuyasha "Next time knock Rin!" "What's going on in her-Ah!" Miroku "Don't pretend you don't like what you see Sango." Sango "What were you guys doing?" Sango and Rin exited the area "Now you know how we feel when your guys do the same thing."

The guys wrapped in what ever they could find and ran for their rooms.

The girls entered the hot springs and relaxed. They kept their clothes near then just in case the guys tried anything. All except Kagome had their eyes closed.

Bella "Kagome it's starting." "What do you mean?" "Look at your wrists." Kagome looked as a black line was five inches away from her elbows, "What is this?" "The first signs Kagome. You entered the castle, didn't you?" "Yes but." "In time I will tell you but now is not the time. It is not life threatening." "Will it get worse?" "In time, it will. Your heart will tell you when. I see you still don't have all of your memories back.' "What?" "The day when your mother died, you shut yourself off. You forced yourself to forget. Now that your heart is warming up once more, you will remember what you shut out. Til next time Kagome."

The water around Kagome stopped rippling. Kagome looked around her and then looked at her wrists and stared wide eyed. The black lines were there, on both sides.

It was late in the middle of the night. Inuyasha was sneaking around again. He had came from outside in the gardens and snuck around the castle. He entered a room very quietly. He saw the figure lying in bed and waited for a while. When the moment was right, he pounced on her. She screamed and he quickly covered her mouth "It's me, Inuyasha."

Kagome screamed and began to panic when the stranger covered her mouth. It wasn't until when he spoke that she calmed down." What do you think you're doing Inuyasha? Give me a stroke?" "Calm down Kagome. I thought I'd surprise you." Kagome "But it's the middle of the night." Inuyasha "So?" Kagome sighed "Whatever." Inuyasha rolled over to his side and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, her head against his chest. She thanked god that it was dark for he might have seen her wrists. He kissed her neck and she let out a small laugh. He then surprised her by kissing her on the lips. Her widen eyes began to close has she gave in his kiss. She broke it and whispered "I love you." Inuyasha laid his head on top of hers "I love you too Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you. You are my true love." Kagome smiled and for once in her life she felt like she belonged.

But inside, Bella was watching. She was watching. Along with four other beings. They knew what was going to happen and Bella was not given any permission to tell Kagome the truth yet. How she wished she could tell her. She looked up at the demon lord that stood behind her and the woman by his side. She sighed and stared at Kagome with such sadness.

The sun rose into the sky and Kagome woke up to find no Inuyasha. Instead, a note reading that he Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho went to hunt and enjoy the day with just the guys. Kagome awoke and walked down to the dinning room where the girls were eating. They all looked at Kagome who had a smile on her face.


	16. Betraying Naraku

_**Chapter 16: Betraying Naraku**_

She ran as demons came after her. Within her hands, she held her mirror which put up a powerful barrier. Any demon that tried to attack was killed. The person wanting her dead was the one controlling the demons and chasing her. She screamed as the sharp pain hit her right shoulder. Kanna fell to the ground but scrambled back up and ran. She looked up as a gust of wind blew her forward, was this Kagura? She looked up at a floating feather on the wind. When she looked past the feather, she saw a huge castle that seemed to over look the forest. She ran, panting as she was running out of breath. She screamed once more before blacking out.

Kagome ears twitched as Kina and Kirara growled. They were enjoying their time in the gardens and this winter day. Some of the flowers were covered in snow. Something was going on in the forest. Sango "What's going on?" Izayoi "What's going on?" Rin "What's wrong?" Kagome "Something is in the forest." Izayoi "Demons and animals live in the forest." Sango "A lot of demons are gathering." Rin "Do you think it's Naraku?" Kagome "No. It's someone else. Sango stay here, I'll go and check it out." She was gonna use her bending to find the person, then slay them with her sword.

Kagome ran into the forest, following the scent of blood. She used her earth and wind bending to defeat the weaker demons and to clear a path for her. She used her listen, then attack method in the forest or in closed areas.

Now you die. You should have known better." Earth formed a barrier around the sleeping Kanna. The figure stepped back and in shock. Kagome jumped from the bushes she hid in and create a wind tornado. Kagome drew her sword, "Dance of Blades!" (Remember before Kagura died she had all her powers from her fan transferred to Kagome's sword.) The figure was blown against a near by tree and cut on the lower left leg. "How could she?" Kagome "Leave the Western Lands or be slain." "Interesting." The figure disappeared and Kagome turned to Kanna. An arrow pierced her right shoulder where a large gash came straight down her arm. Kagome quickly put heron her back and ran for the castle.

Sango waited for Kagome. Demons had came from the forest. Some of the guards showed up and helped to protect the ladies. Sango easily killed the demons coming from the forest. She looked and saw Kagome run with someone on her back. She froze when she realized who it was. (The gang didn't have a problem with Kanna as Kanna and saved them once before) Rin gave orders for Kagome to bring her to the healer.

Kagome "What do you think Sango?" Sango " I don't know." Rin "Well, who was after her?" Kagome "It wasn't Naraku." Rin "But weren't those his demons?" Kagome "Yes but this person was controlling the demons. From the voice it was a woman but, she carried no scent." Sango "No scent?" Kagome "Yea. She was surprised when I arrived. She disappeared before I could do he any damage." Rin "What do you think Sango?" Sango "A reason Naraku would want her dead would be if he had no more use for her." Rin "He always had away of doing that." Kagome "But it wasn't him this time." Sango "Kanna must have ran away and Naraku hired someone to kill her for him." Rin "What about the guys?" Sango "Miroku and Sesshomaru would reason with us. Inuyasha is another story."

Inuyasha "What?!" Kagome "Inuyasha please calm down. She was injured. What did you want me to do, just let her die?" Inuyasha "Well yes!" Sesshomaru "Inuyasha, do not raise your voice with Kagome." Sango "Remember what Kanna did? She saved us from a death blow from Naraku." Inuyasha "I remember that. But she could still be working for Naraku." Kagome 'Her heart is beating within her body." Sesshomaru "Did you see Naraku?" Kagome 'No. It was a woman in a hooded robe. She disappeared before I could do her any damage.' Sesshomaru "I see." Inuyasha "But what would Kanna be protecting within her mirror?" Miroku "It could be that her soul is trapped within the mirror?" Rin "What do you mean?" Inuyasha was gonna say something rude but before he could, Kagome gloves glowed pink and Inuyasha dropped to the floor. Rin "What did you do Kagome?" Kagome "It's called Blood Bending. Water is in the body and it allows me to control the muscles in the body by bending the water." Miroku "Looks painful." Sango "Maybe she should try it on that hand of yours." Miroku "Umm, I'm good." Miroku "I believe that her soul maybe be within the mirror." Sango "Her soul?" Kagome "You guys said she is doesn't show emotions right?" Inuyasha just nodded. Kagome " The soul controls the emotions a being has. With or without the heart, a being is nothing without a soul." Sesshomaru "In a way, she's right. Kanna never had both while on the other hand, Kagura may not have her heart all the time but, she did have a soul. She showed emotions." Sango "What do we do now though?" Rin "Maybe there is some kind of spell on the mirror." Miroku "Like a seal? Sango "Miroku would probably be able to do that." Sesshomaru " We will see but, right now we need to focus." Everyone left the room except for Kagome. She stared at Kanna sleeping peacefully. Her eyes became blank and solid. An invisible wind whirled around her. Picking up her hair and flowing her kimono. Her body became outlined in a silver light and she began to feel herself being pulled into darkness.

Bella "Why did you save her?" Kagome "Was it the right thing to do?" Bella "They will come for her." Kagome "I know but for some reason, I had to save her." Bella smiled "You are right though. She holds a key to defeating Naraku. One that she knows you have." Kagome "What do you mean"

'Kagome. Kagome."

"In due time Kagome, in due time."

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome "Hey Sango." Sango "What are you doing? Come on, dinner is ready." Kagome "Oh. Ok. I guess I got lost in thought." Sango "Well come on. I came back to get you." The two girls walked and talked the rest of the way.

(Sorry it took so long. I'm also currently working another.)


	17. Free and Broken

_**CHAPTER 17: Free and Broken**_

Dinner was great accept for Inuyasha. He ignored Kagome the entire time. Sango kept giving him glares as Kagome summoned the courage to say she was sorry. After dinner Kagome walked out of the room and Sango followed her. They went to Kagome's room. Kagome was feeling horrible.

Sango "Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome "What's wrong with me Sango?" Sango "Is this a trick question? You look fine. Inuyasha is just being Inuyasha." Kagome "Can I tell you something? You have to promise me you won't tell a living soul." Sango "I promise Kagome." Kagome "I think something is wrong with me." Sango "What do you mean?" Kagome poured water on her wrists and turned them over. Sango eyes went wide. Two black stripes were a little past her elbows. Sango "What is that? Is it catch able?" Kagome "No it isn't, but what do I do? I think I'm losing my strength." Sango "We need to ask the healer. Maybe she knows something." Kagome "No! Once they see this, they'll kick me out." Sango "Well, you were alone with Kanna for a while, did she try anything?" Kagome "She was sound asleep. Do you think she might know anything?" Sango "You and I will go to her room and ask her." Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha "Why did she do that? Maybe I was being a little over dramatic, but still." 'Kikyo wouldn't have done that.' "Inuyasha." He turned to the voice and his eyes went wide. Kikyo was standing by his window Inuyasha "Is it really you?" Kikyo "Yes Inuyasha, it is me." Inuyasha " But I thought," Kikyo "I didn't Inuyasha, I love you a lot." Inuyasha " Kikyo, I love Kagome. I still think about you but I love Kagome." Kikyo "I see. Inuyasha, I am not long for this world." Inuyasha "What do you mean?" Inuyasha " I am dieing Inuyasha. I only have a couple of days to live. My body is cracking." Inuyasha hugged her. Not knowing what he was doing, his lips moved closer.

10 MINUTES BEFORE

Kagome was on her way to Sango's room. While on the way, she wanted to try to apologize to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I just wanted… to" Kagome gasped. It was Kikyo. She watched and stared wide eyed. Her heart began to break in two and shatter. She slid down to the floor, clutching her chest. It had hurt so much. Was this the reason she pushed herself into the darkness? To forget the pain? Miroku "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango "Did something happen to you?" Kagome looked at the two and ran past them. Sango chased after her while Miroku peeked in through the door and couldn't believe his eyes.

Sango and Rin ran to Kanna's room. Rin had saw Kagome go in there. Sango hold her what had happened. They could see Kagome in the corner. Rin "Kagome, it's ok" I wish I couldn't feel like this."

"No you don't"

They all turned to Kanna. Sango "What do you mean?" Kanna "I can not feel any emotions what so ever. Not pain, sadness, fear, happiness, nothing. I long to feel those feelings again." Rin "Is it because your soul was locked away in your mirror?" Kanna "Yes. Naraku locked my soul within the mirror to keep from going against him, like Kagura did. When he found out that I was hiding something from him, he sent someone after me. I thank you, Kagome, for saving me." Kagome stood up, the tears were wiped away "May I see your mirror Kanna?" Kanna nodded. Kagome withdrew her sword, the one her mother had given her. Sango "Your sword is glowing Kagome."

Kagome threw the sword like throwing a knife. It flipped a lot before the sharp end of the knife hit the mirror. A mixture of white and pink light flashed and engulfed the mirror and sword. When the light disappeared, Kanna stood. She was a little shorter than Kagome and she appeared to be 18. She had raven black hair with silver strands, silver eyes, and her nails were painted silver. Kanna smiled "Thank you Kagome." The strange is, she didn't carry Naraku's scent.

Sango decided to sleep in Kagome's room. Rin had went back to her and Sesshomaru's room. When Sesshomaru asked what was wrong. Rin told Sesshomaru about Kanna and then about Inuyasha and Kikyo. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red when Kikyo. He felt sorry for Kagome. He felt really pissed off at Inuyasha.

Everyone was dressed and down to eat accept Inuyasha. Kagome ate in silence while everyone talked. Izayoi and Inutaisho heard about Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome quietly left and on the way, bumped into Inuyasha. If she could have used her bending skills, she would have him smashed into the wall but, she no longer had her bending powers. Her mother's word held the miko powers and that was the key to her bending. Inuyasha "Kagome?" Kagome looked back and whispered, "How could you Inuyasha." Before tears could slid down her cheeks, she turned and walked. She was upset and angry. She went to the battle field to work out some anger.

Inuyasha "What's wrong with her?" Miroku "What were you doing last night Inuyasha?" Inuyasha "N-nothing." Izayoi "Don't lie Inuyasha. What did you do?" Inuyasha "I did nothing!" Inutaisho "Don't speak to your mother like that Inuyasha." Sango, Kanna, and Rin went to look for Kagome. They heard big sounds coming from the battle field and went to check it out.

Kagome looked at them, she was beat up. Cuts were on her arms and legs. Sango "Don't beat yourself up Kagome." Kagome held her head. Rin "What's wrong with her?" Kanna "Her demon aura is rising. Kagome "Sango, Rin, Kanna help me." Kagome's nails and fangs became longer, her ears more pointed. Two red jagged stripes appeared on both sides of her cheeks. Her purple eyes turned amber and the white turned black. Her skin became white. She turned and smiled. Rin pressed her mate mark, hoping that Sesshomaru would come

Inutaisho "I have a bad feeling." Sesshomaru stood up and ran to the battle field. Everyone stopped and followed.


	18. read this please

Sorry you guys had to wait. Work and Christmas got in the way of this story. I also came up with anther idea for a story and will soon have a contest up so stay tuned. Chapters 18-21 will be up soon. I plan to go up to 30 chapters.


	19. Out Is Bella

_**CHAPTER 18: Out is Bella**_

Lady Izayoi " What's wrong?" Lord Inutaisho " A demon's aura." Inuyasha "Where where?" Miroku "It must be the battle area. That was where Sango and the others were heading." 

Kanna "Kagome please stop." 

Kagome paid no mind to their calls, she continued to knock down castle soldiers. She wasn't making them bleed but, a great deal of hurt. Her mind was blank and her demon was controlling it. She wouldn't go near the women. Kagome looked around waiting for the demons to attack her. She grew cautious when others arrived and jumped on a huge rock and crotched down in a defense/attack position.

Inuyasha "Who is that?" Rin "It's Kagome. She's lost control of her demon." Sesshomaru "What." Lord Inutaisho "How did this happen?" Sango "We don't know. We saw her covered in bruises and cuts. We thought she was training." Izayoi "What caused her to lose control?" Sesshomaru "It's very faint but, another being was here." Inuyasha "There's no other scent here Sesshomaru."

Kagome stared and growled. She was trying to figure out their plan. She had chased the enemy away so, why were they trying to attack her? For some reason, she hated the half demon even more. She wanted his blood on her fingers.

Kanna "Her sword." Inuyasha "What about it?" Sango "She used the sword her mother gave her to free Kanna's soul within the mirror. That same sword let her use her bending because of the miko powers." Miroku "What about the gloves?" Kanna "They helped her control the bending." Myoga "Her other being is taking control." Inuyasha "Other being?" Myoga "Yes well, it's hard to explain." Lord Inutaisho "How we get her to revert to herself." Myoga "I do not know my Lord." Lord Sesshomaru "How many times has she transformed?" Myoga "By record, this is her first."

Kagome waited for them to attack but, they didn't. She cocked her head to the side…. thinking. She wanted to attack them. Her anger boiling within her.

'Kagome, he deserves to fell the pain you feel. He made you cry and feel pain you pushed away years ago after you lost your mother. You are a half demon, you thought he would fell your pain. He ran back to that woman who had died and was reborn. It broke you to see them like that.

Kagome became angry. She growled and flexed her claws. She pushed her legs back to jump forward. The gang watched her. Sesshomaru and Lord Inutaisho protected Rin, Kanna, and Lady Izayoi. Miroku was protecting Sango. Everyone with a weapon was ready to attack. Her attack was aimed at Inuyasha which, he barely dodged. He hated seeing Kagome like this. From what he had heard Kagome DID see him and Kikyo. He was in love with Kagome but Kikyo needed him. Naraku had attacked her when going into hell and she fled to him.

Kagome chuckled but it was raspy, the demon no doubt. "What the matter half breed. Can't you handle one little demon?" Inuyasha "Kagome stop this." "Kagome is not here at the moment Inuyasha. You broke her heart. Seeing you and that woman kiss." Lord Inutaisho "Kagome change back now. There is no reason-" "This is none of your business. Like I said Kagome isn't here. You can address me as Bella. Kagome other half." Sango "Other half?" "That's right. Once her mother died, she shut out everything around her. Memories that would only bring up the pain." Miroku "You act as if you know her." "Do not say that monk. I am her flesh and blood."

"_We stayed for many months, hoping that Lord Kintaro and his Lady would come to live at the castle. When we heard of his death, everyone grieved. Until we heard about the Lady and her daughters." Kagome "Daughters?" Sango "But Kagome was the only one born." Kina 'Maybe Totsai told us wrong." _

Rin "Wait. The elderly woman who showed us the castle, she was right. Their were to daughters born. One survived, the other didn't." Bella "Clever. It is true. Kagome and I were born twins. We had everything opposite. The hair color and eyes. Mine was black where hers was white and vice versa. I was buried under the shine." Lady Izayoi "How sad." Myoga "She transformed into the sword and became the sword Kagome threw into the mirror." Lord Sesshomaru "So in reality Bella was born with the spiritual powers. That was the reason she died before birth." Bella chuckled "Yes. This not my true form. I acted out to reason. There was someone else here." Sango "Who?" Bella "A woman. Kagome is in need of help. The Orb Of Destruction is within her body just as our father once did." 

Lord Inutaisho Tensed up. Everyone saw this of course and wanted to question it but, later.

Bella "The lines have already taken up most of her body, hiding it with herbs and lotion." Inuyasha "Kagome." Bella "Only her true love can set her free. Someone who could love her til the end. Her memories are returning. Naraku is on his way to use the Orb for his own needs." Kanna "Bella, what is going on?"

She looked up, as if someone was talking to her from the sky. She continued to look up as she replied "I must go now. Soon, it will happen. For evil or good, Kagome will pass." The white began to fade and her claws and fangs became normal. Though it was not Kagome at first but Bella's appearance then they faded. When Kagome was back, she slowly closed her eyes and fainted. Inuyasha ran to pick her up. This time, the black marks appeared down her legs to her toes and wrists. It appeared on her neck and creeping on her face. Inuyasha "Father, what do we do?" Lord Inutaisho "Bring her to her room. Everyone meet in the study. I have something to tell you." Lady Izayoi "The Orb of Destruction."


	20. The Orb Is Closer Than You Think

_**CHAPTER 19: The Orb is Closer Than You Think**_

Kagome was dropped to her room. The healers were giving Kagome what she needed. Inuyasha didn't want to leave Kagome by herself but his father and mother were pushing him out the door. Lady Izayoi stayed with Kagome. They were now all in Lord Inutaisho's study, awaiting to hear what he had to say.

Inutaisho "The Orb of Destruction acts like a replacement for the Shikon Jewel. It was created by a demon long ago. A demon that wanted to end the world of all evil. He used the last of his strength before dying and pushed the orb into his mate." Sesshomaru "So it passed down through genes?" Inutaisho "I believe so. Lord Kintaro possessed the Orb. We at first thought to use it to destroy Naraku. But it was too much of a risk." Miroku "What do you mean, too much of a risk?" Inutaisho "The demon/human to use the Orb of Destruction would kill the person who possessed it. Weither the wish was for the good or bad." Sango "No!" Inutaisho "The signs are showing. The black lines that appear on her body will stop where the Orb is located. But it's strange how the line appear." Rin "What do you mean?" Inutaisho "They appear when a lot of emotions are confusing and act." Sango "You mean, when she experiences different emotions at once?" Inutaisho "Yes. Exactly. I'm pretty sure Naraku is planning on something as well. He wanted to control the Orb in the first place." Inuyasha "He was the who killed Lord Kintaro?" Inutaisho "Yes. He soon went after Lady Aura after that." Miroku "What about Bella, Kagome's sister?"

Kagome suddenly sat up. She felt weird and screamed in pain as the black lines moved towards her chest. They hadn't hurt before, why now? Izayoi "Kagome, Kagome please. It's okay my child. You're safe here." Kagome rolled around as the lines continued to move. Izayoi "Kagome!" Kagome jumped out the window and ran she ran to the only place she'd feel safe: The castle.

Kanna "Bella was her twin sister. She died a couple of minutes after birth." Sesshomaru "How do you know?" Kanna "Kagome has flew to the castle, I will tell you there." Izayoi "Kagome ran to the castle! She jumped out the window and ran!" Inuyasha "Dam it. Let's go!" Everyone decided to leave leaving Izayoi and Rin at the castle. Kanna was definitely hiding something.

Kagome reached the castle in no time. She felt as if she flew there. She walked into the open doors of the castle. She jumped when the doors slammed shut and a light shined on a figure. She gasped when she saw who it was. Naraku.

Naraku chuckled, "Why Kagome, how nice of you to come." Kagome "W-what are you doing here?" Naraku "This is my castle. I claimed it when your father died." Kagome "Liar! You killed my father! Who killed my grandmother and grandfather." Naraku "Ah yes, their screams. I can still hear them." Kagome "You bastard!" Kagome winced as she tried to move. She screamed in pain Naraku chuckled, "The Orb f Destruction will soon appear." Kagome "What?" Naraku "I would have had my hands on it years ago if your father hadn't wished on it. How I loved ripping his heart out of his chest." Kagome withdrew her sword, "You bastard! Demon's Demise!" Before Kagome could turn around, Naraku was behind her. One hit to the neck was all that was needed. He pulled her over her shoulders and walked.

The gang reached the castle. Everyone looked around but couldn't find anyone. Kanna walked in front and looked up. Two orbs floated down next to Kanna. Everyone gasped as the souls took form. Lord Kintaro and Lady Aura.

Lord Kintaro, "Lord Inutaisho, it's been a while." Inutaisho "Kintaro. Aura." Aura smiled, " It's been so long." Sango "Are you, Kagome's parents?" Aura "Yes we are. Our souls are trapped inside the castle, until the castle is destroyed. Kintaro "Kanna, I see you have returned." Kanna "Yes my Lord. Kagome set my soul free from the mirror." Miroku "What do you mean returned." Kintaro "Kanna served as the healer in this castle. When I was slain, Naraku came after the castle and killed almost everyone. He took Kanna and trapped her soul within the mirror." Aura "You all must help Kagome." Inuyasha "Where is she?" Kintaro "Naraku has her and plans on getting his hands on the Orb of Destruction." Aura "Please, you must save Kagome." Inuyasha "How? How do we save her?" Lord Kintaro and Lady Aura disappeared.

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara ran with him. Kagome was somewhere with Naraku. Inuyasha stopped when he saw soul collectors.

Miroku "What is she doing here?" Sango "She's here to help?" Kikyo "Inuyasha die!" Inuyasha "What?!" Everyone cleared the way from Kikyo's attack. Inuyasha "What are you doing Kikyo?!" Kikyo "You haven't figured it out yet Inuyasha?" Sango "Why you traitor!" Kikyo shot her hand at Sango and soul collectors wrapped around her and Kirara's body. Miroku "It was you who made Kagome lose control last night." Kikyo "She lost control on her own. I was the one after Kanna when she learned the truth. Kagome got in the way of that." Inuyasha "You're working for Naraku aren't you?" Kikyo "Smart. Very smart. I tried to kill her but she proved difficult." Miroku "But why?" Kikyo "Naraku promised me a new body. One made of flesh and blood. I won't have to use souls of the dead anymore." Inuyasha "Naraku told you a lie Kikyo." Kikyo "He may have but I have ways. Now Inuyasha you must die!" Kikyo shot an arrow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, having the heart, couldn't fight back against Kikyo. He stood there waiting for the arrow.

"Inuyasha"

Kagome stirred from her slumber. She walked until she couldn't, her ankles where chained to the floor. She had begum to panic. The back lines moved to the center of her chest. 'Inuyasha, please save me!' Naraku "Inuyasha will not come for you. He's too busy letting Kikyo kill him." Kagome looked around but all she saw was darkness. She was freaking out. She desperate called for Bella and the others for help but, no one answered.


	21. Death to One So Loving

_**CHAPTER 20: Death to One so Loving**_

Inuyasha waited for the arrow to hit but it never came. Instead, Bella stood in front of him. She stood right before him but, she had a ghost like appearance. Blue and electric electricity flowed around her body as the arrow hit her, but it shattered. Sango "Impossible!" Miroku "She stopped the arrow. But how?" Bella "Remember that my body was purified because of the miko powers I generated from our mother." Inuyasha "I get it now." Kikyo "Who are you?" Bella "Kikyo, you have caused pain while on this earth. Your time is up. Now call upon the hates of hell to rise and let me drag this soul to hell!" The ground began to shake as the ground around Kikyo began to change colors. Dark pinks, reds, and greens circled around her. Black vines with thrones wrapped around Kikyo and slowly dragged her down.

Kagome looked and walked. She withdrew her sword. She was scared. She had practiced seeing with her eyes closed but there were too many smells. She felt something bush against her back. She could hear laughter and turned around. She let out a scream. Whatever she turned on, it was sharp and poked her flesh. She stepped back and held her side. Naraku "What's wrong Kagome? Can't you get my POINT? You are weal and useless." Kagome "Naraku! Show yourself you coward! Dragon's demise!" Wind blew everywhere and the room started to clear, 'So that was it, he covered the room in black smoke.'

Naraku appeared before her, "Clever Kagome. Though you have need for improvement." Kagome "Naraku, you have caused so much pain. You send your servants out because you yourself are weak." Naraku " I think not Kagome. Let me show you for yourself!" Naraku rushed towards her.

Inuyasha saw Naraku going for Kagome and withdrew his sword, "Windscar!" Naraku quickly dodged and jumped away from Kagome. Kagome tried to run to Inuyasha but the chains tightened up and she could run far.

Sango "Kagome!" Miroku "In chains?" Inuyasha "Naraku, just what are you doing?" Naraku "It'll show itself soon." Sango "Kagome, jump!" Kagome jumped and Sango threw her boomerang at the chains, which broke. Kagome ran to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha "Kagome your hurt." Kagome "I'm ok, it's not deep." Inuyasha "Stay behind us, we'll protect you." Kagome "But.." Sango "Let's go."

Inuyasha unleashed another Windscar, Miroku threw some sutras, and Sango threw her boomerang. Naraku blocked all of the attacks. Naraku's tentacles were at work and broke off into pieces as the gang began to cut their way through. Kagome could only watch as waves of pain hit her body

Bella "It's time Kagome." Kagome "What do I do Bella?!" Bella "I will help you Kagome."

Everyone noticed Kagome's body glow. Her body was out lined in silver. Wind whip around her. Inuyasha "K-Kagome!" Sango "What's happening?!" Miroku "The Orb."

"_**When the Orb of Destruction is used that person will die."**_

Inuyasha "No! Kagome!"

Naraku raced over to Kagome and dung his hand through her chest. It all happened in a flash that no one saw it. Kagome's brown eyes went into shock as Naraku withdrew his hand. The Orb floated in front of Kagome's chest. She slowly grabbed it and held it dear. Wings of light exited her back and she was lifted into the sky, Naraku as well. You could hear two voices as she spoke

"Naraku! You are the coward. You've used pain and sorrow as your power. You have destroyed many lives and killed so many. You've used people in the worst way. Your time has come." 'Now die!'

Everyone looked at Naraku. Naraku could only scream as his body began to disappear into hell. In everyone's chest, they felt the burden that Naraku had left being lifted away. They felt happiness knowing that Naraku was gone and out of their lives for good.

Bella "We did it Kagome." Kagome "Now everyone can live in peace." Bella "But Kagome." Kagome "I know Bella. I know." Kagome felt her world go dark as she began to fall down to earth.

Inuyasha ran and jumped to catch Kagome. He was worried about her since she didn't look good. The gang ran towards Inuyasha to see if Kagome was okay. Kagome fluttered her eyes open, but only slightly.

Kagome "Inuyasha." Inuyasha "Kagome, save your strengh." Sango "K-Kagome?" Kagome "Naraku is finally gone. You can live in peace now." Inuyasha "Kagome, what are you talking about?" Kagome "Inuyasha, I loved you. I will always love you. I will be back someday again Inuyasha." Sang "Oh God." Sango leaned on Miroku who led Sango and himself away.

Inuyasha "Kagome, don't say that. You'll be okay. You and I will be together. Kagome I love you." Kagome smiled and closed her eyes.

I said I was doing 30 chapters and I am. Kagome isn't gone yet you guys so don't hate me. The sequel will be in this story. I am currently retyping a story I made a long time ago and am working on a new one now so stay tuned. The next couple of chapters will be the sequel and I might end up doing another sequel. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS YOU GUYS! STAY TUNED FOR TH NEXT FOUR CHAPTERS


	22. You Are That One Person

_**CHAPTER 21: You Are That One Person**_

He shook her gently to wake her up but nothing happened. Inuyasha let silent tears fall on her form. Miroku as well. Kirara growled in loss. What felt like happiness a few moments ago was now overcome by sadness. Miroku lead Sango away as Inuyasha said his goodbyes.

'Why did you have to die Kagome? You didn't need to use it. We could have all helped to defeat Naraku. To think you did this just to make us happy? Why did you use it?'

Inuyasha gasped as her body began to shine with little silver dots as her body began to fade. "I wish you were alive Kagome. Please come back to me."

A gust of wind blew as everyone felt Kagome's presence fade away with the wind. The gang returned to Lord Inutaisho with no Kagome. It was a very quite ride back to the castle When they returned to the castle, everyone felt the burden of Kagome not being there. The garden that Kagome used to pick flowers in was blossomed in flowers and it was a pretty site to see, but even that didn't lift their spirits.

6 months later

Inuyasha stayed in his room from time to time. He tossed and turned in his sleep. He sometimes would picture Kagome standing by his side or by the balancing but, it was just the wind. Rin and Sesshomaru's wedding had past and gone. The wedding was perfect. Sango and Miroku cheered Inuyasha up from time to time but, he couldn't get Kagome out of his mind.

Bella "Kagome, Kagome what's wrong?" Kagome "I miss him Bella." Aura "Kagome dear."

Kagome had went into heaven and bore grey wings on her back. Her hair was now completely raven black with black dog ears. Her locks where her human ears went were white. She was wearing a green kimono that went to her thighs with a white under kimono that went to her knees. She wore a silver heart locket and her purple eyes looked at it with sadness.

Kintaro "Kagome my child, do you wish to return to earth?" Kagome laughed sadly, "I do but, you must be reborn." Aura handed her the flute in which she played for Kina, "Kagome, do you remember the wish that Inuyasha made that day?" Bella "He wished for you to return to him." Kagome "How would I do that?" Aura "With the flute I gave you. Play the Guardian's Song Kagome." Kagome began to cry and hugged her family. She played the song. Her body began to disappear. Aura "Was it the right thing to do dear?" Kintaro "She'll be fine Aura. Inutaisho and Izayoi will look after her."

Everyone looked up at the sky. It was a sunny summer day. The sun was shining but not for long. Dark clouds began to form, blocking out the sun and snow began to fall from the clouds. Everyone drew cautious of the sudden change in weather. Lord Inutaisho "What's going on?" Izayoi "Dear?" Sango "Snow in summer?" Miroku "Is it a demon?" Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat, "I-I don't think so." Everyone followed Inuyasha to the hill that over looked a meadow. Everyone began to hear a song play among the clouds.

( ) What the gang are doing while the song is playing

Winter has come for me, can't carry chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone.I'll spread my wings one more time.

( The gang could see the clouds separate and the sun came out from the dark clouds. From far away, they could see the shadow of someone falling. Two creature were flying around the being (Lugia and Kina).Is it a dream?All the ones I have loved calling out my sun warms my the days of my life, I see them passing me by.

(Kagome wore grey wings on her back. Her hair was now completely raven black with black dog ears. Her locks where her human ears went were white. She was wearing a green kimono that went to her thighs with a white under kimono that went to her knees. She wore a silver heart locket and her purple eyes )In my heart I know I can let the end I will find some peace wings are growing tonight.

(The wing wings disappeared as Kagome was floating(falling) in the air. She lifted her head saw her friends, her family. She smiled as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.)Is it a dream?All the ones I have loved calling out my sun warms my the days of my life, I see them passing me by.

(Inuyasha looked up and smelt the tears. He's heart skipped a beat as he slowly walked forward. Izayoi "Could it be?" Inutaisho " I believe so." Kagome could see everyone. Her eyes were on Inuyasha as he walked further from the group.)

As I am soaring I'm one with the wind.I am longing to see you again, it's been so will be together again.

(Kagome outstretched her hand as Inuyasha did the same. They could both feel the warmth in each other's hands. Inuyasha could hear his heart beat faster. Kagome floated to the ground, "Inuyasha, I'm back." Inuyasha "Is it really you?")Is it a dream?All the ones I have loved calling out my sun warms my the days of my life, I see them passing me by.

(Kagome "Yes Inuyasha, It's me." Inuyasha hugged her, "I've missed you so much Kagome." Kagome "Inuyasha no matter what happens now, I am with you." Inuyasha "Kagome." Kagome "Inuyasha, you are my That One Person for me. I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha planted his lips on Kagome's and she returned the kiss. The sun came back out and the snow stopped falling.)

END OF SONG

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara ran to see Kagome. Inutaisho looked behind them to see Lord Kintaro and Lady Aura's spirits looking over Kagome. In Kintaro's arms was a baby that looked almost like Kagome. It was Bella. She had reverted back to the little she was before she passed away.

'Watch over Kagome as we will from above.'

With that, the three disappeared with the wind. Rin and also went down to hug Kagome. All Kagome could do was giggle and look up at the sky.

3 MONTHS LATER.


End file.
